A new android
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: What would happen if Trunks created a new android, even more powerful then Androids 17 and 18 and it got out of control and tried to destroy the world? Can the Z Warriors with the help of two people from the future take down this new threat?
1. Default Chapter

A new Android

What would happen if Trunks created a new android, even more powerful then Androids 17 and 18 and it got out of control and tried to destroy the world? Can the Z Warriors with the help of two people from the future take down this new threat?

Present time…

Trunks was now fourteen years old. He was so grown up now. He was a very powerful teen. Trunks spent so much time training and lately he has been working on something in the lab. He never let anyone see it… no one.

Bulma looked over at the lab. " Uh… that boy has practically locked himself in that lab.."

" Will you stop worrying about the boy woman." Vegeta said.

" Hey, Trunks is my son… and I haven't seen him in days!"

" He doesn't want to be bothered."

" He hasn't even had anything to eat."

" Woman… drop it. Trunks is a strong boy… he can manage himself."

Bra came in the kitchen. " Hey mom, daddy!"

" Morning princess." Vegeta said. He was smiling.

Bra looked at the lab door and then back to her mother. " So big brother still hasn't come out of there?"

" No he hasn't."

" I wonder what he's working on."

In the lab….

Trunks looked at the papers that lay in front of him. On the table there was a human like figure. Trunks took a sip of coffee that he has on the table next to him. He sighs. " Still not good enough… I gotta get the power input greater." He sat down at the computer and started punching in random numbers. " Good… nice, major improvement." He looks back at the table.

" If everything works out, I'll be able to test it tomorrow." He got up and walked back to the table. He picks up the coffee and he starts to the door. He shuts the lights and opens the door.

Bulma and the others turn to the door. Trunks rubs his eyes and walks into the kitchen.

Bra runs up to her brother and gives him a big hug. " Big brother… you finally came out of there!" She cheered.

" So son, did you finally finish?" Bulma asked.

" Yeah. My work is complete. And if I'm lucky… I'll be able to test it tomorrow."

Trunks looked so pale. Bulma looked back at her son again. " Trunks… have you gotten a wink of sleep?"

" Not really… I've been working on my invention for the past two days…"

" Alright, sit down.. I'll get you breakfast."

" Thanks mom. I could really use a good meal." Trunks sat down next to his father.

Bulma stairs back at her husband. " And Vegeta don't even think about making Trunks train today. He's going to get some rest!"

" I wasn't even going to train today."

Everyone turns to Vegeta in shock. " YOUR NOT TRAINNING!" They all said in unison.

" Why do you people make such a big deal out of it. I can take a break for once can't it!"

" Of course.. but dear you bearly ever stop training… you feeling ok?"

" I feel fine! Just because I decide to do something new you automatically think that I'm not feeling well!" Vegeta half shouts.

Trunks turns back to his plate. He picks up his fork and starts to eat. After he finishes like fourteen helpings he got up and walked up to his room. Bra also got up and she excused herself and followed her brother to his room. She get to his room and she knocks on the door. " Uh… big brother… can I come in?"

" Come on in squirt."

Bra opens the door and walks in, shutting the door behind her. Trunks was laying down on his bed. " So big brother, what did you make down there?"

" Its nothing you'd be interested in."

" I would be interested.. you never made anything before… you told me that you hated the lab."

Trunks turns his head and looks at his sister. " Alright you really want to know what I made…"

Bra nods her head quickly.

" Promise not to tell mom…"

" uh huh!"

" Alright… I've created a new android."

Bra looks at her brother in shock. " Trunks… what made you create a monster?"

" This is a training android. I needed something to help me acceve higher levels… Goten and Goku are busy most of the time… and Gohan well we know he's always doing something with his books… god only knows.. And father… he wants to be alone to train sometimes…. So I figured if I created an Android… I could use it to train with."

" But…. Gohan told me how powerful the other androids were…. What would happen if it got out of control?"

" We just gotta pray that doesn't happen… don't forget… don't tell mom. She'd freak out."

" Alright bro… you got it."

Trunks grabs his little sister and starts rubbing her hair. " That my good little sister."

Bra smiles at her brother. " I well… never mind… good night Trunks."

" Night Bra."

In Mirai Trunks world…

Trunks came into the kitchen and he sees his master Gohan and his mother.

" Morning sleepy head…" Bulma said to her son.

" Morning mother, Gohan.." He said as he came in. Trunks looked a bit miserable lately. Gohan knew that better then anyone there.

" Trunks… you miss them uh."

" You know it. I haven't seen them in like fourteen years. I've been wondering how everything's been going for them."

" I wouldn't normal suggest this but why don't you boys go to the past for a little visit.." Bulma said as she looked up from the breakfast she was cooking. Both the Demi Saiyans look over in Bulma's direction. " Why are you two looking at me like that… its not like anything bad is going on our world. Ever since Trunks defeated the Androids we have had peace here… besides I can take care of myself. I had to spend some time alone.. so go enjoy yourselves and say hello to everyone for me."

" But mom… the time machine doesn't have any more energy. I used the last of it when I came back."

Bulma smiled at her son. " Do you think I'm that stupid dear.. I have been prepared just in case.. as your father use to say, you can't relax in times of peace. I charged up the time machine and I made some improvements."

Trunks smiled back at his mom. " You are the greatest!"

"Why thank you dear.."

Outside Capsule Corp.

" Now you be careful in the past you hear me." Bulma said.

" Don't worry about Trunks here Bulma… I'll keep my eyes on him." Gohan said.

Trunks looked at Gohan. " Uh I think it's the other way around. I need to keep my eyes on you."

" Well just be careful you two…" Bulma said.

Trunks and Gohan jump into the time machine. " Bye mom… love you!"

" I love you too Trunks!"

With that Trunks and Gohan were off. Bulma looked up at the sky. " Oh dear… I hope they will be alright. I have a bad feeling about this…"

Hey everyone. I got another brain storm for a story and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it so far. I think it will turn out pretty good as it goes on. Well you know what to do… please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	2. meet sesame

Meet Sesame

Trunks woke up early in the morning. He was so excited to try out his new android. ' I out did myself this time. This android is just as powerful as me… if not a bit stronger. I used the same principal as in the diagrams I found of Android 17. I just hope this works out.' Trunks thought as he put on his blue jacket and his sword. He opens his door.

Bra was standing outside the door waiting for her brother. " Hey Trunks. Today's the big day."

" Yeah… I'm so excited."

" Uh… Trunks can I come along?"

Trunks looks at his sister with a stern look. " No Bra.. you can't come with me. It will be very dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. You know me once I get involved in a fight nothing else matters but my vitory."

" Now Trunks I know your lying…"

" Alright I was telling a white lie. I don't want you to get hurt. Just stay home with mom and dad ok?"

Bra looked a bit disappointed. " Oh alright."

Trunks walked back into the lab. Bulma looked at her daughter. " He's back in that lab again I see…"

" He said he was going to test it today. But he said it might get dangerous so he told me not to come with him."

" I see… so it must be something to help him train."

" Yeah… he said that much."

" I wonder what that boy is connoting." ' _Why do I have such a bad feeling about this… Oh Trunks… I hope you haven't gone to far this time_.' Bulma thought to herself.

Vegeta looks over at his mate. " Bulma… stop worrying about that boy… he can take care of himself… he's no weakling."

" I know he's not a weakling Vegeta… I just don't want him to get hurt…"

" You humans and your feelings…"

Meanwhile Trunks had taken the cover off his creation. He smiled as he stared at his work. He was so pleased with himself. " Oh yes I've done it… I've completed the ultimate challenge for me. I've out done even Dr. Gero's plans for Android 17. I can't wait to test it." Trunks goes over and picks up and controller on the table. " Well I think its time for the ultimate test." Trunks leans over to his android and he instant transmissions to another location with it.

Else where on Earth Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan arrive. Mirai Gohan is amazed on how well the Earth was intact. " Increable… so this is what the Earth looked like in the past uh?"

" Yeah and thanks to you… it is that way."

" Me? What did I do?"

" Well you were the one who defeated Cell here. It was amazing to witness.. but that must have been about 13 years ago."

" I still say its amazing." Mirai Trunks suddenly felt the energy of his father back at his house. Mirai Gohan couldn't believe that either. " Trunks… did anyone die? I can sense everyone… even my father."

Mirai Trunks looked at Gohan. " What? But Goku die…"

" Well Trunks… I guess he came back because I can sense my dad's energy."

" I'll have to see him later… but right now… I wanna see my father."

" Great.. I'd love to see your old man. I haven't seen him in years."

Mirai Trunks smiled back at Mirai Gohan. The two boys flew off in the direction of the Brief house.

Else where on the planet, Trunks was activating his android. He pressed the button on his controller. The male Android stood up. It had blue eyes and navy blue hair. He wears a black shirt and blue jeans, which of course were ripped. The android also wears a long white trench coat. The android looked at Trunks. " Greetings master… my name is Sesame!"

" Good, your programming is working properly. Alright Sesame… time for mode 1… classic sparing form."

" As you command master."

Trunks smiled again and he powered up to SSJ4. The Android was in its perfect form.

Just as Trunks powered up, Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan sensed it.

" Woah…. Trunks you feel that?"

" That's an amazing power… I wonder who's it is?"

" Uh Trunks I don't know if you'd believe me… but its you."

" That's my power level….Amazing!"

" I'm in agreement with you on that man. We gotta check this out!"

" Agreed."

Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan increased there aura and took off.

Meanwhile Trunks and Sesame were having it out. The battle was immense. They were punching and kicking with great force. Trunks was satisfied with his work. His android was challenging him just as much as his father was. Trunks had spent hours programming it to use several of the Z Fighters maneuvers, mostly that of the Saiyans still alive on Earth. The Ki attacks were next. They were very explosive. There was huge craters in the ground.

Luckily they were away from people so there wouldn't be any deaths on his conscience.

But suddenly Trunks noticed a glitch in the system. Its attacks were getting more and more out of control, more and more violent. ' Oh no… I was afraid of this… Sesame is advancing beyond my programming… I think I added a bit much on the data. I think he's after me now.' Trunks couldn't be more right. Sesame started targeting Trunks' vital areas. Luckily for Trunks he had his guard up and he paid attention to his friends moves. Trunks tried to pull out the controller to shut the android down.

Sesame saw the controller and quickly grabbed it from Trunks' hand. " I think I better hold on to this."

" Give that back to me this instant Sesame!"

" I refuse…"

" You can not refuse me… I am your creator… you will do as I tell you to do!"

" I will not be put to sleep again." With that Sesame crushed the controller.

Trunks knew he had no choice. He knew what terrible things out of control androids can do… because he had to deal with a few in his life time. So Trunks narrowed his eyes and pulled out his sword. But what ever Trunks tried, Sesame seemed to be one step ahead of him. And pretty soon Sesame got the upper hand. He pulled out a cloth that Trunks' had giving him. Sesame instant transmissioned behind Trunks and started to suffocate him.

" Give up master… or I will be forced to kill you…" Sesame stated.

" I never give up, even to my own creations."

Sesame smiled and increased his hold making Trunks pass out. Sesame laid him down. " We shall meet again Master." With that Sesame flew off into the clouds.

Just the Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan arrived. Gohan looked down on the ground. " Hey Trunks look down there… its your younger self."

Mirai Trunks looked down and then landed right next to him. The younger Trunks' body was badly cut and bruised. " My gosh I wonder what transpired here? Who could have done this, and why?"

" I don't know… but I think it is a good idea to bring him to your mother."

" I agree…"

Mirai Gohan bent over and picked up Trunks. " Well at least he's still alive."

Mirai Trunks nodded in agreement and he and Gohan took off again.

" I wonder what happened back there."

" Maybe it was a enemy…"

" No Gohan… it couldn't have been. I didn't sense anything… it didn't have a life force…"

" Then it was a…."

" Android." Mirai Trunks said.

" But how….. how could have an android been created here?"

" I'm not sure Gohan… maybe my mother would know about it…"

" I guess we got a lot of work ahead of us… if my calculations are right… this android must be stronger then you… there's no other way to explain this."

" Your right about that Gohan…" Trunks looked ahead of him. " There's Capsule Corp."

The landed and walked inside. " Hello… anyone home?" Mirai Trunks called through the house.

Bra came running to the door. " Hello… big…." She sees her brother in Gohan's arms. " Ah! Big Brother!" Bra screams.

Bulma hears her daughters shouting. " Bra what's the matter…" Just then Bulma sees her younger son all beat up. " Oh my gosh… I knew something bad would happen. Please Gohan…. Bring him to the lab with me." Gohan nodded and the four of them went to the lab. Bulma looked down at her son and the plans on the table next to her. ' Gosh Trunks… what have you done this time…' Bulma thought.

Hey everyone. Here's the chapter you have been waiting for. I don't know if it came out as good as the last one. But I hope you liked it. Yeah I know I am mean… another cliff hanger. I try not to leave them… but if I didn't these chapters would be too long. Well I hope you enjoyed them. Please review… till next time.

trunks and goten


	3. It's all my fault

Its all my fault 

Gohan brought Trunks inside the lab. Trunks was badly hurt. He was bleeding and had many bruises all over his body. Gohan laid Trunks on the table and Bulma quickly began to bandage him up.

After a few minutes Bulma came out from the other room. Bra looked at her mother with a hint of fear in her eyes. " Is Trunks going to be alright?"

Bulma looked back at her daughter with a look of comfort. " He'll be just fine… he just needs to rest up a bit. I've seen him much worse in my day."

" Worse?"

" He nearly died on me a few times when he was younger… you know how your father pushes him. This was a minor incident… in a few hours he will be walking around and bitching like he always does…"

Bra smiled back at her mother. " That's great, but just once I would like to see him when he's not bitching that he is behind on his training."

Bulma laughed. " That's your brother for you… he is almost identical to his father. They are both stubborn, powerful warriors and they don't like to get behind… they always want to push themselves farther… even though I don't know how much farther they can go, considering, I haven't seen a SSJ5 yet. I don't know if its even possible… but if I know them… they will try and try again, even if it kills them."

Bulma looks to Mirai Gohan. " I must thank you… for so many things…"

" Ah there's reason too…"

" Actually there is… You know I heard so much about you from Trunks… when he came here from the future almost 14 years ago. I know your father would be proud of you… I know he is proud of all his family…"

" Mom, I got a question…" Mirai Trunks said.

" Yeah I got one too…" Bra said.

" One at a time…"

" Well mom, I thought that Goku died in the battle with Cell… how did he come back?"

" Well about 7 years after you left… another enemy came to earth. His name was Majin Buu. He was created by an evil wizard and he planned to destroy the earth. Well anyway to make a long story short, Goku came back from other world to teach you and Goten the Fusion technique. And I must day I still think its rather ridiculous. After that, when he went back to other world… this old kai gave up his life in exchange for Goku's… So after that, Vegeta and Goku took down Buu together…"

" Woah. I missed a lot."

" Well there's more… Goku found out there was two more levels of Super Saiyan."

" Wait… you mean Super Saiyan… isn't the only level!" Mirai Gohan asked.

" That's right. I didn't think you would know about it… but alright I'll tell you Mirai.. After Super Saiyan there is Super Saiyan Two… which you, or I should say younger self found out. It took Vegeta and Goku a few years to reach that… anyway, then Goku found Super Saiyan Three. And a few years ago… we found out if a Saiyan is a super Saiyan already… and he has a tail… and transforms, he can go to the next level Super Saiyan Four. Since then Vegeta and Trunks have been trying to surpass even that!"

" That's amazing."

" Indeed it is.." Bulma turns her attention to Bra. " Now what was your question?"

" Alright, where did they come from?" Bra asked pointing to Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks.

" Well dear… they come from an alternate future… where the androids killed a lot of people."

" You mean 17 and 18?"

" Yep."

" I couldn't imagine 18 killing people… she is so nice to me."

Gohan seemed a bit disturbed.

" Mirai what's wrong?" Bulma asked.

" Those monsters… I never could see them as anything else…"

" I understand that… Vegeta still can't stand to be anywhere near 18. But I must admit… 18 doesn't seem the type. She has settled down and created her own family. I'm not sure about this but I think Trunks even went out with her daughter once… or was that Goten?"

" No mom… Trunks did… once… but once he found out that her mother was 18, he started to ignore her completely."

" I see Trunks also has that same distaste for them… even though he never saw them as they were back then."

" Well you know Trunks mom… he hates people who damage his or our fathers pride."

" So uh… what are you two doing here?"

" Well, I kinda missed everyone, so I wanted to come back and see how everyone is."

" You know something Trunks.. your mother was acting strange lately… it seems she knew that you were going to go back away… so she worked on the time machine again… but why do you think she was acting strange, like she knew something was up."

" I don't know Gohan… maybe mom just had one of her feelings that something was happening or going to happen here."

" Well I guess she was right…" Gohan said.

" Excuse me for a minute." Bulma said as she walked into the other room to check on her son. ' Gosh Trunks, what have you gotten yourself into this time? What have you done to make such a mess…' Bulma leaned over her son.

Trunks started to awaken. He opened his eyes and looked up at his mother.

" Mom?"

Bulma smiled at her son. " Thank god… your alive."

" What happened? How did I get here?"

" Mirai Gohan found you and brought you home."

Just then the others came in the room. Bra was so happy she ran up to Trunks and gave him a big bear hug. " Oh Trunks… thank Kami, your back."

" Uh Bra… I can't… breathe…."

" Oops sorry." Bra let go of her brother.

" Do you love squeezing the life out of me when I'm hurt like this?"

" I said I didn't mean too!"

" You say that every time!" Trunks shouted back.

" Just shut up you jerk! I don't why I care about you… after the way you treat me…"

" How I treat you! What's that crap?"

" You treat me like some kind of play thing… you ignore me all the time… and every time I worry about you, you through it back in my face!"

" Now you listen here… I'm a warrior! I don't need you, feeling sympathy for me! I'm just fine… I can take care of myself!"

" Oh yeah…"

" Yeah!"

" Well mister… I can take care of myself… how did you lose so badly to your Android!"

Mirai Trunks was in shock. " Wait did you say Android?"

Trunks bowed his head. " Yeah I thought I could build one to help me train… but now it seems its out of my control…."

" Trunks Vegeta Brief! How could you do something so stupid!" Bulma shouted.

" Mom… don't yell at me. I know what I was doing… I guess I did too well of a job… the android is thinking on its own."

" Just great… now we have another android problem." Mirai Gohan said.

Mirai Trunks started to think back to his future. Terrible memories started to come back. He could see the destruction 17 and 18 caused. And now it was going to happen again… because he created one. " Tell me… how powerful is this android?"

" Well its just as powerful as me, if not a bit more." Trunks looked away.

" This is all my fault… if I wasn't so obstinate! If I wasn't so arrogant… we wouldn't be in this mess right now… now because of me.. the whole world will be destroyed. I really messed up big this time."

Bulma looked at her son. " Indeed you did…" Just then Bulma put a reassuring smile on her face. " But Trunks… we all make mistakes sometimes… even your father isn't perfect.. He made some big mistakes sometimes… even your grandfather, King Vegeta made some…" He smile grew. " Its just in your family blood…"

" Thanks a lot mom… that was really helpful." Trunks said sarcastically.

Bra slapped Trunks on the back. " Even though you brought about the end of the world… I still love you!"

" But I still don't love you.." Trunks muttered.

" What did you say you jerk!"

" You heard me!"

" Oh… that's the last time I try to help you out… just you wait… your going to miss my helping words…"

" Yeah right… like I'm going to miss your crap." Trunks muttered again.

" oooo… I'm so going to kill you!"

" Yeah I'd love to see you try!"

Trunks had a sinister look on his face. " Oh well… but you asked for it."

Bulma shook her head. " They will never grow up."

In the back round a huge dust could formed. Inside it Trunks and Bra were fighting.

Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks cringes at the site. They both look at Bulma.

"Oh don't worry about them… its is normal for them."

After a few minutes Trunks came out of the dust cloud totally unharmed. He rubbed his hands together. " Well that takes care of her…"

Bra was on the ground, completely dizzy not to mentioned all tied up… with metal no less. Trunks laughed. " One of theses days your going to get it…" Bra said.

" Yeah… yeah… when that happens it will be the end of the world. Oops… did I say that… sorry I meant… The day I stop training is the day you'll beat me.. and that's not for another uh… one hundred years." Trunks looks at his mother. " You got some tea made?"

" Yeah its all made… lets all site down and have a cup… and while we are doing that… we should try and get in touch with everyone else… we are going to need the help of everyone to take this monster down."

" That's for sure." Trunks started walking off.

Bra growled in frustration. " Hey… get back here! You can't leave me here… TRUNKS!"

Hey everyone. What did you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt like writing some today… well I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time. Please Review.

trunks and goten


	4. How could this happen

How could this happen 

Trunks and everyone walked upstairs. Mirai Trunks let Bra out of her 'prison'. She thanked him and went into the cabinet to get out her mother's pan. With a swift swing she ended up hitting Trunks in the head. Trunks grit his teeth and growled at his sister. " You're so dead!" He hissed.

Vegeta walked up from the Gravity Room moments later. He was all sweaty and messed up. He glanced back at Mirai Trunks. " Oh wonderful… the future brat is back here… what do you want?" He hissed.

" Father, I see you haven't change… still not treating me like your son."

" Your not. You the son of an alternate man… not me. So what do you want brat!"

" Mother had a feeling about something and well I kinda missed everyone, so I wanted to visit."

" Well there isn't anything wrong happening here… so you can just hurry up and see that clown Kakarot and get out of my hair."

" Well dear… there is a little issue…" Bulma said.

Vegeta glared back at Bulma. " Like what!"

" Well your son made an android, and well its wrecking havoc all over the place."

Trunks was waiting for his father to scold him. Vegeta sent his son an glare. Trunks gulped. " Trunks… what did I tell you about those tin cans!"

" I didn't think I made it that good.. I lost control, there was nothing I could do to stop it. And to make matters worse, it's stronger then me."

" Well of course it is… you haven't been training hard enough!"

Trunks bowed his head in shame. " Forgive me father… I'll push extra hard the next time…"

Bulma slapped Vegeta across the face. " How dare you talk down to our son as he hasn't tried… you have been pushing and pushing for years… he has done everything exactly the way you wanted… and now you say its not good enough, even though before you said it was. And don't tell me that you are perfect either! You let that pride of yours gets in the way in making important decision's, remember cell…. Yeah I think you do. It was your fault that Goku had to sacrifice himself, and Goten had to go seven years without a father. And then, Buu! Don't think I don't know what you did then. Killing all those innocent people, just to get Goku to fight you. So yeah Vegeta, you aren't so perfect… you make mistakes… so don't go talking down to Trunks like that…"

Trunks looked up at his mother. " But mom… I shouldn't have even done that. Father has all right to scold me. Thanks to me I brought about the end of the world."

" Hello? Anyone home?" Came Goku's voice.

" We are in the living room…" Bulma calls.

Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Videl walk into the living room. " Hello everyone." They say.

Videl looks at the younger Trunks and then Mirai Trunk and then at Mirai Gohan and then her Gohan. " Something's not right here."

" Well hun, they come from an alternate future…"

" Gohan… you have one strange life. First the gold fighter, and then Saiyaman, and now this… I don't know how you do it."

" That's what being a Son is all about." Gohan laughed.

" So everyone… how are things? Mirai Trunks, nice to see you again." Goku said.

" Its nice to see you too Goku."

" Goku, we have a problem." Bulma said.

" Problem? What kinda problem? I haven't sensed anything…"

" Well uh, dad…." Mirai Gohan started, " It so happens there is a new android out on the lose."

" You gotta be kidding me… I can't go a year without hearing something about an android… who created it?"

Trunks looked down. " That would be me…"

Goku looked at Trunks in shock. " Trunks? You created an android?"

" I didn't want it to destroy the world, I swear. I was using it for training. But some how it got out of my control and it attacked on its own free will. And to make things even worse, Sesame, the android, is even stronger then me."

Goten looked at his best friend. " How did I know that you would do something like that…. Man Trunks, I think you have really lost it."

" I needed a challenge Goten! What do you want me to do…"

" Well I didn't think you would create a monstrous android, after all the evil we helped the others stop, you end up making one."

" I said I didn't mean too damn it."

Gohan got in between the two fighting boys. " Hey, now cut that out. We all make mistakes… I did too… so no reason for you two to be at each other's throats."

" Sorry bro."

"Hn." Trunks turned away. " Geez Goten, I thought you would understand."

Goten sighed. " Sorry… I guess I didn't."

Goku looked serious. " Well I guess we better find this thing fast before everyone else does. And I know for a fact Krillin and the others aren't able to beat something like this. So the sooner we fight this thing and beat it, the sooner life can go back to normal."

Vegeta looked at Goku. " Kakarot… you just stay out of my way, got it clown."

" Vegeta listen… I'm asking you, don't do this alone… if he can't do it separated we will have to fuse… so lets do this together."

" I told you baka! I can take care of it myself… so stay out of my way." Vegeta brushed past Goku and walked out the door.

Mirai Trunks shook his head. " Father hasn't changed… he gotta stop him before he gets himself killed."

Mirai Gohan nodded in response. " I agree with you Trunks. It is going to take all we got to beat this new enemy.."

" Yes Sensei. This is one of the most dangerous evils we will ever faced and together we should be able to defeat it!"

" Alright then! Time to save the world from the ultimate evil!"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Not too bad I hope. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.


	5. Sesame's debut

Sesame's debut 

The super powerful android was looking for something to do. The Android started walking through the woods. The wind picked up and his hanging trench coat and his short navy blue hair swayed as he walked. ' What a shame this beautiful planet will be destroyed.' He thought. Sesame continued to walk until he reached a cliff. He looked down and there was a large city. He smirked evilly. " This is perfect. Just the excitement I was looking for. This city should be fun to destroy."

Sesame took to the air again and floated in the sky in front of the sun. The people in the city noticed him. A female with long black hair and brown eyes screamed when she saw him. Her boyfriend looked at her with concern. " What's wrong hun?" He questioned.

" There is something up there!" She exclaimed.

The boyfriend looked at his girlfriend with doubt. " It's probably just an air ship."

" No! It's a person!"

The young boy sighed. He looked at his girlfriend. " Come on Hun… I think I better take you home."

Then another man in his late 30's. He covered his eyes from the glare.

" There is defiantly something up there…"

The younger boyfriend looked at the older man and then up at the sky. His eyes bugged out when he saw the shadow of Sesame. " There is something there!" He exclaimed.

Sesame smiled as he watched the people looking up at him. He pointed his finger toward the city. " What fools." He commented. " Well soon they will be gone." His finger started to glow. Sesame's smile widened as he shot the blast at the city. It was destroyed instantly. Sesame laughed. " Well that takes care of them. Maybe next time… I will take my time…"

As Sesame was about to fly away a blast came from the sea. Sesame narrowed his eyes and stopped the blast with his right hand. The powerful android looked at his hand and it was slightly burnt. " Um…"

Out of the water Android 17 came out of it. He floated up to Sesame. " I don't know who you are but I will only tell you once… get lost."

Sesame laughed at 17. " You are in no position to make demands with me…"

" I guess you don't know who I am… I am 17 the most powerful android on the planet."

Sesame indulged himself in another laugh. " You think you're the most powerful android uh… will I hate to bust your bubble but you are an obsolete creation. I am now the strongest android of them all."

17 growled at him. " Prove it!"

Sesame smiled. " Oh I will weak one."

Sesame powered up his aura. The two androids started to collide in the air. Sesame was clearly more advanced then 17 but the older android put up a good fight. The two androids exchanged blows in the sky. Powerful shock waves were created with each blow. Sesame pulled back from his attacks. He smiled at 17. " Impressive…"

17 looked at Sesame. " Are we hear to talk or fight?"

Sesame laughed. " Chill out my friend."

17 narrowed his eyes. " I'm no friend of yours!"

Sesame smiled. " We are similar my friend."

" I'm not like you! I don't go around destroying innocent people."

" We are superior to them… we can do what we wish… come join me…"

17 growled. " I will never gain the likes of you!"

Sesame narrowed his eyes. " Too bad… you had your chance." Sesame started to power up a blast. 17 stared straight into the eyes of the man that will bring his end. Sesame's cold blue eyes went straight through him. He smiled as he sent the blast at 17. 17 put up his defense but was pushed back into the sea. There was a uprising of water. Sesame didn't think Android 17 could survive that attack so he smirked and went on his way.

17 remained underwater with his arms crossed. ' That guy is lots of trouble… I hope my sister will be alright.'

Sesame continued to fly among the clouds. " Well at least that was a fun way to start my rampage." He continued to fly until he found another city. He floated above it for several moments. " It's so perfect that all these humans have so many cities for me to destroy…"

Krillin's daughter looked up at the sky. She turned to her father. " Papa?"

Krillin looked over at her. " What sweetie?"

" There is someone up there.."

" Uh? What?" Krillin looked up at the sky and he saw Sesame. " Who ever it is… he doesn't have a life force."

18's eyes widened. " It's an android!"

Krillin was shocked. " What no… do you think you can take him 18?"

" Not so sure. I picked up strong level earlier… it might have come from this guy.."

Krillin was shocked. " How much power we talking here?"

" I don't know how close I can get but it was stronger then my brother's max…"

Krillin paled. " Oh boy… this isn't good."

Sesame smiled as he landed in front of Krillin and 18. " So you are the sister of that weak android…"

18 narrowed her eyes. ' This guy must be really tough…'

Sesame looked at 18 and then at Krillin. " This should be fun. Two more toys to play with…"

Krillin looked at Sesame. " Who created you?"

Sesame looked at Krillin. " My creator is Trunks."

Krillin's whole family was in complete shock. " Trunks created you!"

" That's right."

Krillin was completely taken back by what he had just heard. One of his best friends in the world created a monster that had so much power it could destroy the world several times over and not break a sweat. " How can you be so immoral."

Sesame smiled. " I find it enjoyable. I hope you are more fun then my last victim.."

18's eyes widened in both fear and anger. ' That monster… how dare he kill my brother… he will pay for that!' She thought.

Sesame smiled at Krillin. " I think I will take you out first." Before anyone else could make a move the wicked android made his attack killing Krillin instantly.

18 screamed when she saw Krillin murdered right in front of her. Their daughter fell to her knees crying. " Daddy…" She cried out.

Sesame laughed at their pain. " Don't worry… you two will be joining him in the afterlife…."

18 glared at Sesame looking very angry. " You bastard! That was so not called for… my husband didn't pose any threat to you."

Sesame huffed. " It matters not… all of these people on this planet are my play things and I am their master… I rule over them all… not a being alive can beat me…. My reign will go on forever!"

18's hand shook with pure anger. Sesame was just as cocky as Cell was all those years ago. However Sesame wasn't bluffing about his powers. He had proved that he was stronger then his creator and it was a known fact that Trunks was one of the most powerful warriors on the planet. Sesame was indeed the most dangerous foe the earth has ever known.

Sesame wasted no time getting ready to destroy his next victim. He looked over at the young distressed girl on the ground. 18 once again sent a glare Sesame's way. " You leave my daughter out of this."

Sesame laughed at the desperate mother. " Did you not hear my words before? I said that all of these people on this planet are my play things and I am their master… I rule over them all… That includes your daughter…"

18 growled at the response that she got from the powerful enemy standing in front of her. Krillin's lifeless body laid to the creations right. Marron was crying to his left. Sesame smirked as he walked over to her. " Time to meet your maker child." He said coldly.

Marron didn't look up at the android. She simply continued to cry. " Do it…"

" No Marron!" 18 shouted. Sesame smiled as he grabbed Marron's hair and kicked her hard in her ribs. As a result it killed her instantly. Marron fell to the ground near her father's body. 18 was devastated that all of her family were gone. " I'll get you!" She shouted as she charged the other android at full force. Sesame smiled as he took to the air with the angry mother. Powerful blows were exchanged along with several strong Ki Blasts. However Sesame soon got the upper hand. He punched 18 several times in her gut and then floated back powering up a strong blast and sending 18 sailing to the ground. A loud scream could be heard on the impact.

Sesame was floating above the spot that 18 had landed. " That must have hurt…" He muttered.

18 tried to get up from the ground but her body hurt. She trembled in pain and looked up weakly at her attacker. " You…. Won't…. get… away… with… this." She managed to say before she passed out.

Sesame laughed. " This is all too easy… no one can put a stop to my plans now… I will forever be the most powerful warrior in the universe."

To be continued….

Hey everyone. How about that Sesame… what an evil powerful dude. I'm sorry for the long wait for this update. I just wasn't inspired or in the mood to write for a long time. But once I got into this chapter I couldn't stop. I just kept going and going like the energizer bunny. Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter… I will try to write more soon. Please review. Till next time.


	6. Reaction

Authors note: Hello everyone. Trugeta brought up a point and I want to clarify it. He said… "I noticed however an inconsistency: in ch.2 you said that Trunks was a SSJ4, and we see in ch.5 that 17 still exists. So did 17 somehow get wished back?" Alright first off… it is true that Trunks is a ssj4. But even that isn't enough to beat Sesame. This android is the most advance being ever created. About 17… yes he did come back. All plans of 18. I'll try to get into greater details about it later on in the story… I hope that kinda cleared some stuff up… well without any more wait here is the next chapter.

Reaction 

Sesame laughed. " This is all too easy… no one can put a stop to my plans now… I will forever be the most powerful warrior in the universe." Sesame had proven that he was the most wicked being to ever live. His eyes showed that he thirst for more blood and that he would stop to nothing to get it. The evil android took off again seeking more victims to satisfy his desires.

Meanwhile the Z Warriors all felt the loss of Krillin's life force. The television was on. " **Excuse this interruption in your programming for this news bulletin… earlier today a city was destroyed by an unknown bomb just south of west city… their have been reported that a few thousands were killed among them were former martial artists Krillin and miss number 18. There are no leads at this time for the reason of suspect but we will keep you posted as this story unfolds. We now bring you back to your program." **

Goku looked serious as he looked up. " That android has already started to kill innocent people…" He said in an upset tone.

Trunks looked away from the group. If anything he was the most upset out of all of them. He was the creator of this monster hand he didn't know how to stop it. Trunks knew it would take a lot more then a SSJ4 to defeat him.

" I'm sorry…" Trunks started to blurt out. " This is all my fault… Krillin died because of me. I am to blame for it all. Because of me all those innocent people died!"

Goten shook his head. " No… Trunks it's not your fault. You didn't know that this would happen."

Trunks didn't seem to take much relief from his friend's words. " But I did know I was creating something as strong as I was if not stronger. I knew what kind of power it was able to generate. I didn't think of what would have happened if it got out and would be against me."

Goku looked at everyone in the room with a serious look. " No matter what we have to stop this thing before he kills any more innocent people. Krillin was the first one to fall at the hands of Sesame."

Trunks looked a bit angry. " Not to mention a whole city!"

Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan came up to the young boy. " It's alright… we know how that feels…"

The young Trunks gave the travelers from the future a dirty look. " Neither of you can say you know how it feels to create something to help yourself and then see that being destroy innocent lives and know that there is practically nothing you can do to stop it. You have no idea what THAT feels like."

" We do however know the feeling of hopelessness at one point or another." Mirai Gohan stated.

" But you don't know the pain I'M going threw because of this." Trunks looked down. " I dishonored my father…. And I have shown that I am weak…"

Without much warning Bulma came up to her son and gave her son a slap across the face. " Stop saying that!"

A wave of shock rocked the room. The young prince looked at his mother with total shock. " W.. Why?"

Bulma had a tear in her eye. " Stop saying that…" She wiped the tear from her eye. " You're not weak… you are one of the strongest people alive… don't you forget that about yourself."

Trunks gave his mother a hug. " I'm sorry mother…. I will make this right I promise." The site brought smiles to all the people in the room. Trunks smiled and had great determination written on his face. " I will not be defeated by the likes of my creation. I created it… I can destroy it!"

Bra laughed to herself. " Well your back to normal…"

Trunks snickered. " Ha Ha Ha… Very funny sis…"

Gohan smiled. " Well at least we are all in the right mood around here…"

" At least that's a start." Goku said. " But we can't drop our guard. We have to remember that there is a monster out there that can destroy everything with a slight movement of his finger. We can not allow Sesame to destroy any more innocent people… so the sooner we act the better for everyone living on this planet. Until we are ready to face this treat we better make sure that we can at least protect those we care about. So we better get to work."

Trunks nodded. " Right… I'm going to look over my notes and see if I can find a way to shut him down. Sesame is a very difficult android to understand… I will try to create another controller.. if I fail to do so we will have to relay on fusion."

Goten smiled and nodded at Trunks. " Yeah… we will be able to beat Sesame's butt!"

" Right!" Trunks rallied.

Goku nodded at everyone. " Lets get going… we have no time to waste!" Everyone nodded and they started off to find the rest of the z warriors before Sesame. Trunks went down to his lab and started to work hard on the controller to shut him down.

As the Z warriors started to put their plan to action Sesame was on the move to find the same exact people the Z warriors were looking for. The android was capable of the same abilities that the Z warriors possessed namely the ability to located Ki. Not only that Sesame had the ability to raise his power and lower it at will. Trunks spared no detail when he created that monster.

Sesame looked over a cliff and saw the peaceful little mountain town where Goku had grown up. He was smiling evilly as he looked at it. " This will be a nice place to attack… and I can tell that the one known as Goku is on his way here… this will be an interesting encounter."

To be continued…

Well now we saw the reaction of some of the other people. Sesame is the ultimate evil and this indeed will be a challenge. Find out what happens when Sesame crosses paths with Goku. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review.


	7. The loss of a parent

The loss of a parent 

The list of deaths were increasing in number. The whole world was in a panic telling everyone to be careful as they wandered the streets. Bulma was sitting in the living room a nervous wreck, and if she could find a smoke she would have started. Mirai Trunks came up from the lab seeing his mother in her condition. " Mother? You alright? He asked.

Bulma was in a state of near total shock. Her eyes were glued onto the news seeing the pictures of all the massacred villages and cities. " This is just too awful. There must be some kind of dream… it can't be happening…" She said in a scared but weak tone.

Mirai Trunks' expression was one of concern and understanding. He had lived through the kind of horrors that were going on right now in this world. He had grown up learning this terrible feeling of fear. Trunks sighed as he picked up the controller and shut the television off before it took his mother in completely. Bulma snapped out of her transe and looked at her elder son.

" Mirai… hi.."

" You alright mother?"

Bulma nodded. " I think I'll be alright. I just can't believe the stuff I am seeing on the news.. all those cities… all those innocent people… how can that monster do such things… it doesn't make any sense… why is all this happening.. How can it be happening…"

Mirai embraced his mother. " I know… it's hard… but I had to go through this exact same thing when I was growing up. It's not a picnic but I can tell you this much mother… we will defeat this monster."

Bulma sighed as she leaned back in her chair. " I hope your right Trunks… I want all this madness to end… I want life to go back to the way it was…"

Mirai nodded. " I want the same thing… but give it time… it will happen…"

Meanwhile down in the lab Trunks was looking over his plans trying to find the means of shutting him down. He was getting frustrated. The young boy had not had a break in a pretty long time and he was tiring out. " There has got to be a why to beat this thing…"

Mirai Gohan looked at Trunks. " Hey… Come on Trunks.. take a breather… you might be able to find Sesame's weakness when you get something to eat and get some rest."

" No… I can't waste time… I have to complete this thing now…"

Mirai Gohan narrowed his eyes. " Trunks… stop it… you'll push your see too hard and then you will only have more problems… take a break."

" NO! I CAN'T!" Trunks shouts at the elder Demi Saiyan.

Mirai Gohan takes hold of Trunks. " I said take a break! I know you want to find the weakness that badly but if you continue doing it this way you won't be doing anyone any good! Trust me on this. Everyone will benefit if you are rested and fresh when you do this…"

Trunks gave Mirai Gohan a glare. " Don't tell me how to do this! I created this problem I will spend every waking hour trying to destroy it!" Trunks turned back to his work. The young Demi Saiyan started to sway back and forth clearly showing fatigue. Soon after a little while Trunks passed out in the arms of Mirai Gohan.

Mirai Gohan looked down at the young boy as he picked him up to bring him upstairs. " You shouldn't put the whole world on your shoulders kid… you'll just wear yourself out…"

Mirai Trunks and Bulma looked over at the now open lab door. Bulma's eyes widened in shock when she saw her young son in Gohan's arms.

" What happen to him?" She asked with concern tone in her voice.

" Trunks just tired himself out. He's working really hard to shut Sesame down… and he just did too much and he passed out."

Bulma shook her head. " He takes after both of his parents too much…"

" I see that." Mirai Trunks said, " But you can certainly say that he is committed."

Bulma nodded. " Put him down Gohan." Gohan nodded and placed young Trunks on the bed. Bulma walked over and felt his head. Trunks was burning up. Bulma looked at his with concern. " My poor boy…he's gone and worked him self into a cold… I better go out and get some medicine for him…"

Mirai Trunks looked at his mother. " But are you sure that is safe?"

Bulma looked at her son. " Don't worry about me… I'll be fine…"

" I should really go with you… just in case." Mirai Trunks insisted.

Bulma shook her head. " No Trunks… you have to stay here… I'll be back in a little while… don't worry…"

Mirai Trunks sighed in defeat. " Alright Mother.. but be careful…."

Bulma smiled. " Don't worry…I will." Bulma walked out the door.

Mirai Gohan looked at Mirai Trunks. " Are you sure that was the right thing to do? I mean Sesame is still out there…"

" There is no point arguing with mother… once her mind is made up there is no turning back.. you know that Gohan.."

" I know but I still don't like leaving her alone…"

Bulma was walking down the street to the pharmacy. Sesame was onto some buildings smiling. ' So this woman will be my next victim… Too bad she is family…' He thought, ' But I can't leave too many people alive that can find my weakness and shut me down.'

Bulma walked in to the drug store. The young lady behind the counter smiled. " What can I do for you Mrs. Briefs…"

" I need some strong cold medicine."

" I know just the stuff… hubby come down with a cold or was it one of the little ones."

" It was my younger son. He worked himself sick…"

The young woman smiled at Bulma. " Takes after his mother doesn't he." She rang up the medication. " Hope your little boy feels better… and be careful going home Mrs. Briefs…"

Bulma smiled. " Thanks again.." Bulma walked out of the drug store. Bulma got several yards away from the store when she ran into Sesame. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw the android standing there. " You're… Sesame…." She managed to breathe out.

Sesame smiled as he pulled her into an ally. " You must be Bulma… It's a shame I have to kill you…"

Bulma backed away from the android. " But why… I never did anything to you…"

" It's not what you did… its what you can do in the future that worries me… I will not be stopped… not by you… not my creator… not by anyone!"

Bulma narrowed her eyes. " You will be stopped Sesame! Mark my words… you will be defeated and no more innocent people will be killed."

Sesame laughed at her words. " I have said this countless times before… but all of these people on this planet are my play things and I am their master… I rule over them all… not a being alive can beat me…. My reign will go on forever!"

" You just like to hear yourself talk don't you!" Bulma spat.

Sesame smiled. " You have a sharp tongue Bulma…." Sesame lifted his hand and grabbed hold of her neck. He lifted her into the air. Bulma struggled to break his grasp but it was all in vain.

" You bastard…." She cursed out.

Sesame smile widened. " Say hello to all my other victims for me will you my dear… Farewell…" With that he crushed her. Bulma's body fell to the ground. Sesame laughed as he walked off. " That's just another victim on the list of countless others…."

Meanwhile Mirai Trunks was looking at the clock and then back at the door. He stood up with a serious look on his face. " She has been gone too long… I have to go find her…"

Mirai Gohan nodded. " Be careful Trunks…"

" I will." Mirai Trunks ran off into the city looking for his mother. He sniffed the air looking for a hint of the bad smell of blood. Trunks soon found it and ran to its source. His eyes widened when he saw his mother's lifeless body on the floor. The medication that she had gotten laid all over the floor near her. The Demi Saiyan fell to his knees crying. " Oh mother… how could this happen…" He banged his hands on the ground shouting with pure pain of loss. His power had reached a high that he had never reached before. Mirai Trunks was the closest to reaching SSJ5. After Trunks took serveral deep breaths he walked over to his mother's body and picked it up. He carried her back to the house.

Mirai Gohan looked at the door when Mirai Trunks and Bulma came in. Trunks shook his head. " I was too late… She's gone…."

To be continued….

Hey everyone. How was that? Evil yet again. So many people are dying in this fic… but sad to say I'm no where near finished… so lots of more murders will happen throughout the course of many chapters fooling. And I will say this at least… you will see how everyone will react when they all gather back together and tell what happened… that will be major Trunks beating on… But that's not for a while later. Well anyway… I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	8. Devastating blow

Devastating blow 

Sesame's victims seem to be getting closer and closer to Trunks' heart. The last death hit hard in the lives of everyone that knew about it. Vegeta had gone into a deep depression. His loving mate was gone and that tore him apart. He simply stayed in his room hugging his knees. The room around him was extremely cold and unbearable to enter. Mirai Trunks felt deep concern for his father. He had never seen him in such a state before. Vegeta refused to eat anything.. and believe it or not he refused to do anything… even train. Anyone who knows Vegeta if he refused to train then there is something terribly wrong.

Mirai Trunks tried to help his dad out but each time the proud prince forced his eldest son out. Vegeta wanted no interaction with anyone. His mind was solely set on the loss of his mate and revenge. That is all that went through his mind for hours on end. Prince Vegeta had a habit of crying himself to sleep.

Mirai Trunks walked back to his friend with a down expression. " This is just too much for all of us to take…" The elder son started crying.

Mirai Gohan took Trunks into his arms and let him cry on his shoulder. " I know Trunks… I know… this is hard on all of us…"

" But why… why did mom have to die Gohan… why… she didn't deserve that. What kind of son am I too not look after her… if I had…" Trunks didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

Mirai Gohan gave him a stern look. " If you were there or not it wouldn't have changed anything. We both know that you aren't strong enough to take that android on… and we both know that you would have been killed instantly if you had tried to take Sesame on. So it didn't make any different Trunks.. so don't go blaming yourself for all this pain. If you want to blame anyone for this blame Sesame… He's the one going around killing everyone we know and care about."

Mirai Trunks sniffed a few times. He then pulled back whipping his eyes of the tears that were forming. Trunks nodded at Gohan. " You're right Gohan…."

" I know I'm right… I fell bad for your younger self… he's going to feel so bad when he finds out that his mother is gone…"

Mirai Trunks nodded. " I know.. we will just have to break it too him easy.."

Meanwhile Goten was out looking for his girl friend Valese. He picks up his phone. ' It's not a good idea for her to be all alone… especially with Sesame running about. I better give her a call and see if she is alright.' Goten opened his phone and dialed Valese's number. The phone started to ring.

" Hello? This is Valese…"

" Hey Valese… it's me Goten."

" Goten! Hi.. been a while.. where have you been?"

" Sorry I didn't call you… I was kinda busy… you know…"

Valese laughed a friendly laugh. " I understand Goten…"

Goten cleared his throat. " Well for the reason I called… I just wanna know where you are right now…"

" Uh.. well I'm just leaving my house to go shopping… so if you wanna meet up with me that will be okay…"

" Alright… I'll meet you by the corner by your house alright."

" That's good.. see ya in a bit Goten."

" Yeah.. see ya in a bit.." Goten hung up the phone. He stopped in his tracks looking at the phone. ' Ah damn… I forgot to tell her about Sesame…' Goten shook his head and quickened his pace.

Sesame was yet again looking around the city for his next victim. He saw Valese all alone and he smiled. ' Perfect… a girl all by herself… easy prey.'

Sesame started to power up a blast.

Goten sense the increase of energy. Goten started to run fast toward its source. He saw the blast come from the top of a building and then he saw Valese standing in the path of the blast. Goten's eyes widened.

" VALESE!" Goten shouted.

Valese turned to see Goten. " Hi…"

" GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Goten pushed Valese out of the way getting in the way of the blast getting hurt.

Valese screams as she sees Goten's body fall to the ground. Goten's body lands on the ground hard and starts to bleed fiercely. Valese walked over to Goten with her eyes full of tears. " Goten… Goten… don't die on me… Come on… get up.."

Goten tries with all his might to get off the ground. He grabbed his wound and stood up. He turned back to Valese. " Get out of here…. I'll take care of this."

" But Goten… you're hurt…"

Goten's eyes turned serious. " Go Valese… you'll only get hurt of you stay… please…"

Valese's eyes filled with tears. She nodded at Goten. " Please be careful…" Valese ran away from Goten and didn't look back.

Goten started to float into the air to Sesame's level. " So you going after innocent people are you… why don't you pick on someone your own size."

Sesame laughed. " Don't you know… all of these people on this planet are my play things and I am their master… I rule over them all… not a being alive can beat me…. My reign will go on forever! You are nothing Goten… I can easy take you out. So just roll over and die and save your self the pain of defeat."

Goten growled at the android. " I will not let you hurt any more innocent people Sesame!"

Sesame smirked. " You don't have a choice in the matter Goten… You are barely alive anyway. But if you want to die that badly then I will kill you." Sesame powered up his aura. Goten powered up as much as he could but it was much less then what Sesame was capable of doing. Sesame charged Goten punching him in his wound making it hurt even more. Goten shouted in pain. He narrowed his eyes and started to throw punches and kicks at him. Sesame skillfully dodged the attacks as though they were child's play.

Goten growled. ' Damn it.. he's just too much for me….'

Sesame smiled as he disappeared and then reappeared behind Goten grabbing hold of his neck. Goten struggled to break free. Sesame was slowly suffocating him to death. " Farewell young Goten…" Sesame said as he snapped Goten's neck. Goten's lifeless body floated down to the ground.

Sesame continued to float up in the air smirking evilly. It started to rain heavy. Goten's body landed in a puddle of water. The water quickly turned red from Goten's blood. Sesame was quite pleased with himself. " Now that is the most important blow I could have ever made… At last I will get the finally challenge I want… and if I don't with this… then I will just destroy the rest of it… I await your arrival Trunks…."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Yeah I know… Goten is dead now… so sad isn't it. The big impact of all these deaths will come out in the next chapter…. Trunks beating… I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review. Till next time..

trunks and goten


	9. Encounter with Sesame

Encounter with Sesame 

Sesame looked over a cliff and saw the peaceful little mountain town where Goku had grown up. He was smiling evilly as he looked at it. " This will be a nice place to attack… and I can tell that the one known as Goku is on his way here… this will be an interesting encounter." Sesame took in the deep air and sneaked to the Son's house. The android looked around looking for Goku however he smiled when he didn't sense him. Sesame opened the door.

Chi-chi heard the door creak open. " Goku is that you?" She called from the kitchen. There was no response from the door. " Goten? Gohan?" Sesame didn't answer Chi-chi. He simply crept into the kitchen. " This isn't funny Goku…" Chi-chi turned around and screamed when she saw Sesame standing their in her kitchen. She was full of fear as she looked into the cold eyes of the android.

Goku heard his wife's despreate cry for help and rushed to her aid. ' I hope I'm not too late.'

Sesame laughed as he approached Chi-chi. " Don't worry my dear… I will kill you fast so you don't feel any pain…"

Chi-chi backed up. " Stay away from me…" Chi-chi pulled out a pan. " I'm not afraid to use this."

He laughed at her. " Do you really think that thing will work against me… ha." Sesame knocked the pan out of Chi-chi's hand. " No one sees me and lives to tell about it." His index finger started to glow. " Time to die."

Chi-chi fell to the floor trying to reach the pan that Sesame had knocked loss from her grip. She quickly got the pan again and held it up ready to strike. Sesame didn't make a move to stop her because she was just a mere harpy with a pan and as far as he was concerned she was no treat to him. Chi-chi raised the pan in her hand and swong it hard hitting Sesame on the head.

' That must have worked…' She thought.

Sesame smiled as he glared at Chi-chi. " I told you it wouldn't work." Sesame backhanded Chi-chi into the wall. Chi-chi hit the wall hard knocking her unconscious.

Goku walked in just in time. " NO!" He shouted as he saw his wife laying on the floor motionless.

Sesame turned his back on Chi-chi and looked straight at Goku with an evil smile. " Just the person I was looking for…"

Goku growled at Sesame. " How dare you.. you bastard!"

Sesame laughed. "I just wanted to have a little fun before I come to you. Don't feel bad… you will soon join her…" Sesame narrowed his eyes and quickly attacked Goku. Sesame aimed right for Goku's rips and he laid a direct hit. The force of the impact forced Goku flying out of the house.

Goku grabbed his waste coughing up some blood. " Damn him…." Goku cussed.

Sesame walked out of the house. A cool breeze came up moving Sesame's hair and lifting his trench coat. " Don't bore me like your little friend did Goku." Sesame sneered at him.

Goku growled and started to raise his power level. " I will not let you hurt any more innocent people. Your terror doing days end here Sesame. Enough is enough."

Sesame laughed at Goku. " It's over when and only when I say it's over. And it won't be done until I destroy every last pathetic person on this planet!"

" You will never succeed. I will not allow it."

" I don't care what you will allow… this world is mine for the taking. I said it before and I will say it again… all of these people on this planet are my play things and I am their master… I rule over them all… not a being alive can beat me…. My reign will go on forever!"

" You don't rule anything.. you are just a monster destroying everything that is different from you…"

" I don't discriminate Goku… everything is the same to me… they are mine to destroy… even if they are artificial like your friend Krillin's wife…."

" So you just want to destroy uh… well I'm afraid I can't let you just go on your way. These people did nothing to you… they don't deserve to die!"

Sesame huffed. " Enough talk! Lets fight!"

Goku smiled. " Fine! Bring it on!"

Sesame smiled back at Goku. " I will and you will lose." Sesame starts to summon his aura.

Goku looked straight at Sesame. " Lets take this fight somewhere away from these innocent people."

Sesame narrowed his eyes. " Not like most Saiyans are we…" Sesame thought for a moment then smiled. " Fine… we will take this battle else were."

Goku sighed with a hint of relief. ' Well at least I can reason with him a little bit…' Goku flew up into the sky powering up a white flying aura. " Follow me Sesame."

Sesame followed close behind Goku not missing a single motion of Goku. They flew a great distance to a rocky area. Sesame smiled as he disappeared and landed on a tall rock in front of Goku. Goku growled as he started to power up his aura. Sesame waited for Goku to reach his full power. Goku soon transformed into SSJ4. Shock waves of his power destroyed cliffs near by.

Sesame smiled. " Not too bad for a Saiyan." He sneered. " But no matter what you do… it will never be enough."

" We will see about that."

Sesame was amused by Goku's determined attitude. That is one thing he liked about the Saiyans. They were so proud and thought they could beat any warrior. Sesame powered up his aura as well. " It will be my pleasure to break you."

Goku narrowed his eyes at the android. " Just come and try." Sesame smiled at this comment and he and Goku both charged at each other.

Sesame and Goku were well matched in speed but strength was another thing. Goku started throwing several powerful punches at the android. Sesame put up his guard and was barely affected by the attacks. Sesame smiled as he threw him a powerful hard punch from the right.

The powerful punch hit its target. Goku fell to the ground hard. Sesame smirked. " I told you Saiyan. You can't defeat me."

Goku got off the ground, "I'm not down yet."

Sesame's smirk grew. " You have no chance… you might as well just lay down and die… join your wife in the afterlife!" Sesame flew into the air and started to power up a huge blast that could easily destroy the planet.

Goku looked up at Sesame in pure fear. " Don't! That will destroy the whole planet. I'm the one your fighting."

Sesame smirked. " By destroying this planet I destroy you…"

Goku narrowed his eyes. ' Not if I have anything to say about it.' Goku closed his eyes and started to gather energy. Sesame noticed the increase of energy and quickly powered up his blast aiming it at Goku. Goku snapped open his eyes and formed a small spirit bomb attack. " Have a taste of my spirit bomb!"

Sesame and Goku both fired both of their attacks at the same time. The energys of the two of them collided in midair. Sesame smirked as he thought his was more powerful but he couldn't be more wrong. His attack was weaker. The spirit bomb pushed Sesames attack right back at him. Sesame managed to get his defense up. As a result Sesame was carried by the energy blast a long way away. Goku caught his breath after he threw his attack. He then remembered Chi-chi. Goku ran back into the house.

Chi-chi was still laying on the floor motionless. Goku walked back into his house after the battle. He knew that Sesame could still be alive but he had to see his wife. Sesame's words echoed in his head. 'I just wanted to have a little fun before I come to you.'

Goku was pissed. "You will pay for this one, Sesame."

Goku saw the fresh blood of his wife all over the kitchen floor. Her pan was next to her in her hand. Chi-chi had a semi peaceful look on her face. " Chi-Chi..." Goku took the pan out of her hand. He picked her up and carried her outside the house. After Goku dug a hole, he gently put Chi-Chi in the hole and buried her.

Tears started falling from the Saiyan's eyes. ' I'm sorry Chi-chi… I'm sorry I didn't come sooner to save you. Don't you fear I will chase this android down and avenge your death. You rest peacefully my love.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Evil I bet. I wanna give my thanks to my friend, Goku's little sister… she co wrote bits of this chapter with me. So thank you for all the help. I approached it. Who will Sesame kill off next? Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	10. The death toll increases

The death toll increases

Tears started falling from the Saiyan's eyes. ' I'm sorry Chi-chi… I'm sorry I didn't come sooner to save you. Don't you fear I will chase this android down and avenge your death. You rest peacefully my love.'

Sesame flew on looking for his next victim. The senses of the powerful android soon sensed the strong life force of Gohan. Sesame landed on a high mountain away from the path of Gohan. Gohan soon flew by headed toward Satan City. Sesame watched as he few in that general direction. He smiled evilly. " Looks like I found my next target…" Sesame took to the air again and headed to Satan City.

Videl was on patrol with the police when Gohan arrived. " Hello Videl…"

Videl smiled at Gohan. " Hello Gohan.. I was wondering when you would show up. So what took you?"

" I just found out that there is a terrible monster out on the lose…"

" A monster? Like what kind of monster?"

" Like Cell but a thousand times worse!"

Videl paled. " Just what we need… I better inform the commander…."

Gohan nodded. " Alright… be careful Videl…"

Videl nodded as she ran to his location. When Videl got their she saw nothing but dead bodies. She held back a scream of complete terror. Sesame crept up behind her smiling. " Don't worry child… you will soon join them."

Videl spun around. " You… you must be the monster Gohan told me about!"

Sesame laughed. " Monster… well… I didn't think I was that evil…." The android came closer to her. " It's time for you to die little one."

Videl backed up. " I didn't do anything to you… Why do you want to kill me?"

" I don't have a reason… I just love to hear those final screams of the innocents I kill…" Sesame smiled and grabbed Videl by her throat. He lifted her off the ground applying pressure to her neck. Videl struggled to get Sesame off her but it was no use. Sesame's grip was too strong. He smiled evilly as he snapped her neck killing her instantly. Videl's body fell limp to the ground.

Gohan felt a sharp pain in his heart. The young Demi Saiyan cringed in pain.

' What is this feeling? Why does my heart ache… could it be?' Gohan's eyes widened. ' No… Videl can't be.' Gohan ran to where Videl was last spotted. Gohan arrived at the spot only to see his mates lifeless body on the ground. Gohan shook his head when he saw her. ' No… this can't be….' He walked ever closer to Videl's body. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he stood nearly right over her. He fell to his knees. " NO! VIDEL!" He shouted. Gohan transformed briefly to Super Saiyan five but lost all control of it. He banged his fists on the floor crying over her dead body. " Oh Videl…" He sobbed. " You didn't deserve that…."

" Don't despair Gohan Son." Came Sesame's voice.

Gohan growled as he turned around. He looked into the eyes of her wife's killer. He stood up. Gohan's eyes were full of hatred for the being standing in front of him. " So you're the android that Trunks created… You're the one responsible for taking all of those innocent people's lives!"

Sesame smiled with a sense of pride. " Yes I am of whom you speak."

Gohan formed a fist and it shook violently at his sides. " You will pay for what you have done to them."

Sesame smirked. " I heard those words once before… I said it before and I will say it again, all of these people on this planet are my play things and I am their master… I rule over them all… not a being alive can beat me…. My reign will go on forever!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes. " I heard those words before too… and the man who spoke them was killed my me… and I am will make sure of it you will have the same fate android!"

Sesame smiled at Gohan. " You have a fire I have never experienced before… that is quite refreshing… and I will be glad to be the one that strips you of it!"

Gohan smirked. " I would love to see you try."

" I will do more then try… just you wait!"

Gohan growled and started to power up his aura again. His ki felt stronger then it did before. Sesame narrowed his eyes. ' This boy… he could be a threat to me… he has potential to surpass me… This will be most enjoyable.' Sesame started to increase his power level to a level that was higher then he had when he fought with Goku. " You my young warrior are worthy of my time… unlike the others… Lets do it!"

Gohan smiled and started to attack Sesame. However Gohan's rage was clouding his ability to land attacks. Sesame used his superior speed to avoid Gohan's attacks. Even though Gohan had more power then Sesame he couldn't use it properly. Gohan growled at himself for his weakness. ' Damn it… I have the power why can't I use it?'

Sesame disappeared and laid a powerhouse kick at Gohan knocking him to the ground. Gohan barely got a defense up in time to block most of the blow. The young Demi Saiyan trembled slightly as he looked down at him. " What a pitiful performance… I was expecting more out of you."

Gohan growled as he tried to punch Sesame again. Sesame smiled Gohan only punched his hand. He closed his grip pulling Gohan closer with his left hand. ' You should have done more Gohan Son…' Sesame then narrowed his eyes and punched Gohan in the gut with his right. Gohan fell to the ground. Sesame looked down at him. " I'll let you live for the moment… but I will so enjoy playing against you again." Sesame took off leaving Gohan unconscious on the ground.

Goku felt the power decrease of his eldest son. ' No.. not you too…' He instant transmission to his location. Goku lifted his soon up slightly shaking him. " Come on Gohan wake up…."

Gohan stirred in his fathers arms. He opened his eyes slowly. " Father?"

Goku's face lightened up. " Oh thank Kami… I thought I lost you."

Gohan's face turned sad. " Videl's gone dad."

Goku growled. " How many more of our love ones is he going to kill before it's enough!"

" I don't know but we have to stop him…"

Goku nodded. " We will son… we will… I promise you we will defeat him and bring everyone back to life."

Gohan face broke a small smile. ' Wait for me Videl… I will bring you back… I promise….'

To be continued..

Hey everyone. How was that? Not to bad I hope. Sesame killed off another one… who will be Sesame's next victim? Tell me what you think so far.. till next time. Please review.

trunks and goten


	11. He's to blame

He's to blame 

The young Trunks had finally woken with a start when he felt the loss of his best friend's energy. Tears freely fell from his blue eyes. ' No… not him… Goten… my best friend… he can't be….'

Mirai Trunks looked over at him. " I take it you know what happened…"

Chibi Trunks didn't make any effort to answer his question. He simply hugged his knees crying his heart out. " This just isn't fair… Goten didn't deserve this…"

Mirai Gohan approached him. " That's not all Trunks."

Young Trunks looked at Mirai Gohan. " Wait what do you mean?"

" You mother is gone too Trunks."

Trunks' eyes widened. " Mom too?" Trunks covered his face in his hands crying even louder then before.

Mirai Gohan's face turned to one that had pure concern. He gave Trunks a big comforting hug to try to calm him down. " It's alright… we will get them all back…"

" But they all shouldn't have died in the first place." Trunks stated. " This should have never happened." He went on crying his eyes out.

Moments later Gohan and Goku both returned along with Valese who was still crying in Gohan's arms. They were both messed up and bloody from their dead mates. Their faces were red and puffy from crying.

Valese turned to Trunks. Her sad face turned to one full of hatred. "YOU BASTARD!" She shouted. She ran up to him giving him a slap on the face. " How could you create such a creature as that! It killed my Goten! My angel Goten… he never did anything wrong and your damn creature killed him!" She started pounding on his chest crying loudly. " Why?"

Trunks held her back and looked straight into her eyes. " Listen… I didn't mean for any of this to happen…" Trunks turned to face the rest of the people in the room. " The one who is in fault here is…"

" YOU!" Vegeta shouted. He came storming out of his room with pure hatred in his eyes.

Trunks looked at his father with hall surprise. " Father I…"

" Be silent brat!" He hissed. " How dare you take what rightfully belongs to me! This is all your fault… it's your fault that your mother was taken from me… You killed her!"

Trunks look got more serious. " I didn't… I didn't do it and you know it."

" You created that thing so it is all your fault!" Vegeta shouted.

" I'm not responsible for its actions."

" Like hell you are! You created it, and now its going around killing people because of your stupidity!"

Mirai Trunks growled to himself and took his father by the collar of his shirt. " Don't go pointing fingers here father… he feels just as bad as everyone else here…. So lets just clam down and work this out…."

Vegeta growled at his eldest son. He took his arm and started to twist it. Mirai Trunks cringed in pain, getting to his knees. " Stay out of this!" He then kicked him in his gut leaving Mirai crunched over on the floor. Mirai Gohan walked over to his friend helping him back to his feet. Vegeta pointed at his youngest son. " Outside now! We are going to settle this right now!"

" Father… I don't want to fight yo…."

" Do as I say! Outside!"

Goku got between them. " Vegeta… settle down… your not the only own who lost someone…."

" Out of my way Kakarot! This is family business and you have no part in it!"

" We all have a part in it… We have all lost someone."

" I lost the most Kakarot…"

" Do you really think so!"

" I lost my mate… that's the most anyone can lose…"

" You're not the only one…." Gohan spoke up. " I lost my mate too…"

" But too you and your clown father… it doesn't hold as much meaning. And besides you didn't have a strong bond as I did with my woman… I will say it again… out of my way…. Or I will kill you."

Goku was unmoved by Vegeta's threat. " Violence won't solve anything. This is exactly what Sesame wants… He would want us to get at each other's throats and kill each other off…. But we have to be better then this. We have to face him and defeat him together."

Young Trunks' energy started to rise. " Don't you think I feel bad for all this! I lost my mother… and my best friend… Mom and Goten were very dear to me. It kills me that I was partly to blame for this whole thing…. I swore that I would put an end to this… and as a true Saiyan I will honor that. I alone will kill Sesame… I alone will make wrongs right again. I alone I will do this."

" No Trunks… you can't go alone…" Bra insisted. Bra was out of her usual perky attire. She was now wearing all black. " I don't wanna lose you too. I know you can be a pain sometimes but you are my brother and I love you…"

Tears started flowing from the young girl's eyes. " Don't put the whole world on your shoulders."

Trunks cracked a small smile on his face and then walked over to his sister. He gave her a big hug. " Bra… I promise you… this nightmare will end. Soon all of this will just be a bad memory that will be forgotten."

Goku got serious and looked at everyone in the room. " It will take all we have to defeat this enemy and I am positive with everyone here we can over come this treat…"

Trunks nodded and looked up at the ceiling. ' This is it Sesame… your time on this planet is coming to an end.'

Gohan looked at his father. " But where are we going to look for him? He can be anywhere… Androids don't have life forces remember so how are we going to find him."

" We can always follow the track of destroyed cities and towns…" Mirai Trunks said.

" Or just turn on the news… there would more then likely be information about it there…"

" But before we do that… we must prepare… so we will all train before we face this android…"

" Agreed."

" We are coming for you Sesame."

Sesame was hanging out in a mountainous area. The forests around him were laying in ruin. The bodies of many village people were scattered all over the area. Sesame was looking at the sky with an excited smirk on his face. ' I think the final attack is last at hand… After all this bloodshed only one side will walk away alive and then we will prove who is strong and who is weak.'


	12. Before the final battle

Before the final battle

" We are coming for you Sesame."

Sesame was hanging out in a mountainous area. The forests around him were laying in ruin. The bodies of many village people were scattered all over the area. Sesame was looking at the sky with an excited smirk on his face. ' I think the final attack is last at hand… After all this bloodshed only one side will walk away alive and then we will prove who is strong and who is weak.'

Goku and the others made quick time going to the lookout. Dende was working on clipping the flowers and doing some watering. He was humming a tone as he did his work. " Dende." Goku called. At first Dende didn't hear him.

The teen Namek looked over in the direction that he had heard his name come from and smiled. " Long time to see Goku. So what brings you up to the lookout?"

" Training…" Trunks said.

Dende frowned slightly. " Never for a social visit… it's always for training… what ever happened to good old parties…"

Gohan laughed. " Well at least someone around here is in good spirits."

Dende got more serious. " Indeed. I have been keeping an eye on what's been going on below and it is just terrible. All those innocent people are being killed off just for the monsters amusement."

Gohan nodded. " I know Dende… lots of the people that were killed off… were our friends… I think that Sesame is trying to make us attack him… instead of him just coming into contact with us. He is forcing us to attack him."

Mirai Trunks nodded in response to Gohan. " Very similar to the androids of our world."

" Very true… but this android has one thing over us… power." Mirai Gohan added.

Mirai Trunks looked at his teacher. " I agree with you on that Gohan… but we can over come that disadvantage. I know I was close to ascending…"

" Me too." Gohan said. " So I'm sure if we work hard we should be able to reach Super Saiyan Five and beat Sesame at last!"

" Agreed… So who's going in first…." Goku asked.

" Mirai and I should." Gohan said, " That way we can see if it is truly possible to ascend. And then we can tell you guys how to do it."

Goku nodded. " Good idea Gohan… Good luck son."

" Thanks dad."

Dende took both Gohan and Mirai Trunks to the time chamber. The both entered. Trunks shut the door behind him. " Another year in this place…" Trunks said.

Gohan nodded. " It shouldn't be bad this time around. If we did it once we can do it again."

Trunks walked up to Gohan. " Your right Gohan. You know this brings back memories…"

" What do you mean? What kind of memories?"

" When I was younger and training with Gohan to be a super Saiyan… its kinda like it's the same now…"

Gohan smiled. " Yeah sure is. I just hope I can do it again…"

Trunks looked back at Gohan with surprise. " Wait you mean you did it already?"

" Only once… but I couldn't hold it."

" I see… well I think you can Gohan… we can do this is we try hard enough."

" Your right Trunks… nothing is impossible if you try."

Outside the chamber-

Goku was sitting with his elder son. Mirai Gohan turned to Goku. " Uh… dad… do you think that they can really do it?"

" I'm positive they can do it. My Gohan can do anything he puts his head to. I remember when we were training to beat Cell… everyone was looking up to me to beat him except me. I knew I couldn't beat Cell… I knew if anyone could it was going to be Gohan. I knew that he was descended for great power when I watched him grow up. Like the time that he broke that hole in the tree… and the time when he became even stronger then both me and Raditz. I could tell… Gohan was something special. So when we were training… I pushed Gohan to become stronger then me and it was clear that I had succeeded. He had reached Super Saiyan two before any of the rest of us. And once again I see in him what I saw when he was just ten. He transformed into Super Saiyan Five first and I'm sure he can do it again."

Mirai Gohan smiled at his father. " That's some great pride dad… but I think that is one thing that we have in common. I saw the same thing in Trunks when we started training. He was doing well and he continued to push himself to forward. Every time he tried… he got closer and closer to reaching his goal. I knew he would be the one to destroy the androids after I had failed. That's why I stopped him from helping me in my final fight against them. I told him he would understand some day why and I think he did… He's so much like his father and then he's so much like you dad…"

Chibi Trunks walked over to the two Saiyans. His face was full of determination. " Don't you think you two will stop me from defeating Sesame…"

" We just want to help you." Gohan insisted. " That's all it really is."

" I don't need your help! I will destroy this thing alone!"

Goku shook his head. " That may be what you say but is that what you really think…"

Trunks growled at Goku. " Why don't you mind your own business… and don't you go playing mind games with me… I know what I really think… and that is I can do this!"

" Just remember this… we will always be by your side… if you happen to need us." Trunks huffed and walked away from Goku.

Gohan looked at his father with a puzzled look. Goku smiled. " Yep just like Vegeta…"

" What do you mean?"

" Trunks wants help but he's too proud to admit that he needs it."

" Ah I see…" Gohan looked at the time chamber door. " I wonder how they are doing in there."

Time Chamber-

Mirai Trunks and Gohan started to stretch getting read for the most intense training they will go through.

Gohan looked up after he finished. " You ready for this Trunks?"

Trunks smiled. " I was born ready… Lets begin!"

" FIGHT!"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I don't know how good it was but I hope you all enjoyed it. It might be a bit slow for a little while, with little action… but we will just see… we could have some more important deaths but I'm not so sure yet. We will see about that. Please review. And any suggestions are welcome. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	13. Gohan's transformation

Gohan's transformation

The training was long and hard. Normal people could not survive it. The unstable conditions in the room would kill any normal man. However these men were of high stature… one was Son Gohan the Half-human half Saiyan son of the greatest warrior that had ever lived on the planet Earth. The other was Trunks Ouji Brief. The future son of the prince of the Saiyan race, a freedom fighter. These two warriors were the only hope of saving Earth from the danger that laid head of them… Sesame.

Gohan was standing several feet from his friend Trunks. Both fighters' auras were burning a bright yellow. Sparks flied from their bodies. Determined looks shown in their green eyes. A small smirk began to grow on their lips. The Demi Saiyans fell back into their fighting stances and prepared to attack again.

Trunks charged first with his fists raised. Gohan narrowed his eyes and put up a defense. The temperature began to rise intensely. Trunks' punch hit home, burning Gohan. The two warriors took to the air both engulfed in streams of fire. Shock waves of their attacks shook the ground below them with great force… cracks began to form.

Within moments a loud impact can be heard throughout the room. A large crater appeared several feet from the main building. Gohan was on the ground, the center of the crater. Trunks floated several feet in the air panting.

Gohan was breathing hard looking up at his friend and training partner.

" That was intense Gohan." Gohan managed to say after calming his breathing.

Trunks held out his hand. " Let me help you up Gohan." Gohan smiled as he took his hand. His smile became a smirk as he pulled Trunks down.

" Gottcha…"

" No fair… come on Gohan… give it a rest…we are both warn out."

Gohan laughed. " I know… but I had to play a little joke… we can't be too serious about this… I know it's very important that we have to get stronger and beat Sesame but we should have some fun while doing it."

Trunks laughed as he stood up again. " You're right… well come on Gohan… lets have a little break before we begin again."

Gohan jumped up and followed Trunks to the kitchen. " Who's cooking?"

Trunks laughed. " How did I know that would be the first thing you think of…"

Gohan laughed like a normal Son. Trunks walked into the kitchen and brought out some food for himself and Gohan. Gohan was sitting on his bed wiping off all the sweat that covered his face. Trunks sat next to his young friend. " Here… I brought you a sandwich Gohan."

Gohan smiled as he took the sandwich with him. " Thanks Trunks."

Gohan started to munch on the sandwich looking down at the ground for a moment. He looked up at Trunks. " Do you think we can do it?"

Trunks looked up and at Gohan. He had a big smile on his face. " Of course we can do it Gohan. We have the ability to do great things. That's what we were born to do…"

Gohan smile grew. " You always know what to say Trunks… thank you."

" Well it is true…" Trunks smiled and stood up. He held out his hand yet again. " Come on Gohan… lets do this… Lets train to become the best we can possibility be."

Gohan nodded. He quickly finished off the rest of his sandwich and took Trunks' hand and stood up. The two warriors walked back outside to the open abyss that surrounded them. Trunks walked out with his sword behind his back. They got in their perfect stances preparing for the fight ahead.

Trunks put his hand out. " Lets try another approach Gohan."

Gohan cocked his head not understanding what the elder Saiyan was talking about. " What do you mean? How else can we do this?"

" Remember what your dad said to you years ago?"

Gohan put his chin in his fist and began to think while moving his head from side to side. " Um… I'm kidda drawing a blank here… care to enlighten me?"

" Your father said to you that the power comes in response to a need not a desire… so what I'm suggesting is…"

" What your suggestion is that we gotta create the need to transform into Super Saiyan Fives!"

Trunks smiled. " Now your catching on…"

" I can't believe I didn't think of that…" Gohan took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes. Gohan started to picture Sesame killing his friends and family with no mercy at all. He heard Sesame laughing in the background. Gohan saw blood, the blood of his little brother, his mate and his mother. The young Demi Saiyan started to growl in pure anger. Gohan began to picture Sesame more clearly. Gohan saw him like a Samurai with cold eyes. Blood was dripping off his blood into a little river. Sesame laughed evilly at the acts he had done. " SESAME!" Gohan shouted as he powered up. His aura became brighter. Sparks began to shoot out all around him striking the surrounding area. The sparks even targeted Trunks. Gohan couldn't control his power. His hair began to grow to an extreme length. Gohan's muscles began to budge slightly as the new power flowed through his veins. Through the 'smoke' around him Trunks could see how Gohan had changed.

Gohan was standing in front of him as a true Super Saiyan five. His short black hair had become long. It was black with a tint of dark blue. The underside of his eyes became red and his crania became reddish purple. Gohan's muscles were larger and well defined his body. His aura was as bright as it normally but with the same powerful sparks that came from it before. Gohan looked over at Trunks with eyes full of hate.

Trunks looked at Gohan with fear in his eyes. ' Gohan… he did it… but something is wrong with him… why is he acting so strange… he looks like a man slayer from the old says of the revolution…. I gotta snap him out of it.' Trunks slowly approached him. " Gohan? Are you okay?"

Gohan smiled. " I've never been better." He said in a darker tone.

" Gohan?" Trunks was confused by the change in his demeanor.

Gohan smiled. " It's me Trunks don't worry…." Gohan began to sway. Trunks ran to Gohan's side and caught him before he hit the ground. Gohan had powered down at this point. He looked up at Trunks weakly. " I did it… I did it Trunks…."

Trunks smiled. " Good job Gohan… don't worry I'll take care of you now."

" It was so hard… I couldn't contain it…"

Trunks shook his head. " Don't worry about it… you did fine for your first try. I couldn't control it either the first time… just relax now."

" Thanks Trunks…." Gohan closed his eyes and feel asleep.

Trunks picked Gohan up and walked him back to his bed. He placed him down covering him up with the blanket. Trunks then sat down next to his friend. ' I wonder if this change of demeanor is normal for this kind of transformation or is it something else… This is bothersome indeed.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Not to bad uh? I think I did a good job with the transformation of Gohan. I'm going to work on Trunk's next. He is going to have a big change in demeanor… becoming a different person all together… just wait and see what I mean. Please review and let me know how it's going. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	14. Trunks's transformation

Trunks' transformation 

Gohan had been sleeping in his bed for a few hours now. The young warrior was tossing and turning while screaming in his sleep. In Gohan's dreams he saw the rest of his friends being massacred. But it wasn't Sesame he was seeing… it was TRUNKS! Gohan woke with a start and he looked around the bedchamber for Trunks. ' He's not here… but where did he go?' Gohan thought. Suddenly he felt a big shake.

Gohan jumped out of bed and ran outside only to see Trunks powering up. His aura was much stronger from what it was the last time he saw him. He looked different. Trunks powered down when he saw Gohan. " You're looking better Gohan."

Gohan nodded and walked over to his friend. " So you have been training all this time?"

" Yes Gohan… I have. I think I almost had it that time. My control over that form isn't good though."

" Then we will just have to work on that together. At least now we know that we can do it. Right Trunks?"

" Uh right."

Gohan cocked his head and looked at Trunks for a few minutes. " Is something wrong?"

Trunks shook his head. " No everything's fine. Nothing to worry about Gohan." Trunks started to walk away from him. " Lets have something to eat…"

" I would like that!" Gohan cheered.

Trunks smiled as he walked away. He looked back slightly sighing. ' I guess what I saw yesterday wasn't a big deal… I mean he's back to normal.. so I guess I don't have to worry about it.'

Flashback

_Gohan looked over at Trunks with eyes full of hate. _

_Trunks looked at Gohan with fear in his eyes. ' Gohan… he did it… but something is wrong with him… why is he acting so strange… he looks like a man slayer from the old says of the revolution…. I gotta snap him out of it.' Trunks slowly approached him. " Gohan? Are you okay?"_

_Gohan smiled. " I've never been better." He said in a darker tone._

_End of flashback_

' It was just strange… I never seen Gohan act like that before. He seemed so cold… so bitter… I hope that won't happen to me.'

" Trunks?" Gohan called.

Trunks snapped out of his thinking and looked back at Gohan. " Yeah? What is it Gohan?"

" What's on your mind? You've seem to be in deep thought all day." Trunks looked down at the ground for some time before he thought about what to tell Gohan. Gohan looked into Trunks' eyes. " You can tell me what's wrong Trunks… we're friends right. I wanna help you if I can."

" Truthfully Gohan… something has been on my mind…"

" Go ahead… spill…"

" Well Gohan… when you transformed the other day… you seemed different somehow."

" Different? How so?"

" Your eyes… your tone… everything seemed so cold."

" Cold?" Gohan questioned.

" Yes cold.. like the man slayers of old or something."

" So that's what's been bothering you. Well I don't think you should be worrying about it. I'm fine… so lets forget the whole thing happened."

Trunks nodded. " I think that would be best." Gohan came up to Trunks with some sandwiches. Trunks smiled as he took some food in hand and ate it.

" This is good Gohan."

" I'm glad you like it.."

Trunks smiled at his friend as he continued to eat his snack. After Trunks was finished with his snack he took his sword in hand and started to walk out. " I'm going to work on my transformation for a little bit…"

" I'm coming with you." Gohan said as he got up from the bed.

Trunks walked out a few good feet away from his friend. Trunks closed his eyes and started to think about how Sesame killed him mother. Trunks' aura began to explode. Sparks flew in every direction. Trunks' once blue eyes became a cold blue and his long purple hair became even longer. The underside of his eyes became red. A long tail came forth from his body and wiggled about. Trunks smiled back at Gohan with an evil smirk.

Gohan was in shock when he saw him. " Trunks?"

" Yes Gohan?" Trunks said in a darker tone.

" Are you alright?"

" Never been better." He stated. Trunks walked up to Gohan, his sword raised. Sparks flying in the air nearly hits Gohan.

Gohan backed off. " Trunks… what are you doing?"

" What does it look like?"

" I have no idea what it looks like… but your scaring me… snap out of it."

Trunks smiled as he attacked Gohan. Trunks ran with his sword pointing right at him. Gohan tried his best to avoid it but Trunks was too fast and he was slashed with the sword. Gohan shouted in pain as he grabbed his wounded arm. Blood splatterd on the floor. Gohan looked up at Trunk's with fear. " Trunks! Snap out of it! It's me Gohan!"

Trunks shook his head and looked at Gohan and then the blood on the ground. " Gohan!"

" Trunks… is that really you?"

" Of course it's me… who else would it be?"

" You were different a moment ago… you hurt me with that sword of yours."

" Oh geez… Kami I'm sorry… I hope I didn't hurt you to bad…"

Gohan ran up to Trunks and gave him a hug. " Welcome back… I thought I lost you for a moment there."

Trunks was still in his super Saiyan five stage. " I was overwhelmed with power for a few minutes… but I think I got a hold of it now. We finally did it! Now we can beat the shit out of Sesame together!"

" You got that right!"

Trunks suddenly powered down and fainted into Gohan's arms. " That really takes a lot out of you doesn't it."

" Just rest for a moment Trunks…"

" Thanks Gohan…" Trunks turned his head to the clock by the chamber.

" Would you look at that… almost a full year… I guess we will leave in a few."

" All that really matters is we did it!"

" Right on."

" We did it…" Trunks smiled. ' Now it's your turn to suffer Sesame!'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Alright I admit that wasn't my best chapter… but anyway… I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review… Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	15. The emergence of the Super Saiyan Fives

Authors note: Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait for this story. I really didn't have the inspiration or the time to work with it. Now I think I can finally write a new chapter. I thank all my readers for their kind words. I hope you all enjoy this chapter..

The emergence of the Super Saiyan Fives

Trunks and Gohan walked to the front door of the chamber. Both had a determined look on their faces. Trunks reached out for the door and opened it. Goku and the rest of the gang who had been waiting for them stared in the direction of the door as they sensed the stronger powers of both of the Demi Saiyans. The bright white light of the chamber created a very dramatic feeling. Trunks walked out first followed close behind by Gohan.

Goku had that instant I know they did it look on his face. He smiled as he approached both of the boys. " So how did I go in there?"

Trunks looked at Goku with a smile. " It worked out great just as I thought it would. Both Gohan and myself were able to ascend to Super Saiyan Five. However Goku, I must warn you… if you attempt to transform, be careful of its affects."

Goku cocked his head to the side and blinked a few times. " What do you mean be careful of its affects?"

" This power can easily corrupt the mind and turn a good person into an wicked man slayer. It happened to the both of us the instant we transformed."

Goku nodded. " Thanks for the heads up… So what's the secret to unlocking its power?"

Gohan stepped forward. " It's just as you said dad… the power responds to a need not a desire… you gotta create that need…"

" It's that easy… but if that was true… you would think I would have already ascended to that level already…"

" Well Goku… in that case…" Trunks started out saying. He placed his chin in his hand and began to think about it for a few moments, " I guess the image you create in your mind must be even stronger then it was when you first transformed into a super Saiyan…"

" Even stronger?" Goku began thinking about it. ' How can I make the image stronger? Losing my friends was the worst thing I have ever felt… it isn't possible….'

Vegeta let out a sorta amused laugh. " Figures how you couldn't figure it out clown…"

" And you think you can?" Goku questioned.

" Yes… while you people were all waiting up here for those two to get out of the chamber I was thinking about what has transpired over the last few days and I finally found the answer I was looking for. It was right in front of me. However, I was too blind to see through my grief. Transformation to super Saiyan five can be reached by experiencing the loss of your mate."

Mirai Gohan's eyes widened. " Of course! Now it all makes sense. Saiyans are the type of race that form deep bonds with their spouse. When one of them dies the living counter part feels the great loss… it has been recorded in history it is possible for a Saiyan to die of grief…"

" Exactly.. I didn't give you enough credit Gohan… you know more about the Saiyan culture then your father does…" Vegeta commented.

" So all it takes is to relive the death of our wives?" Goku questioned.

" As always you're not paying attention… Yes Kakarot… that's all it takes. However, for you, I don't know if that will be enough. I have come to this conclusion because you know nothing of our culture and you don't react the same as any other Saiyan."

" Vegeta there has to be a way for us to transform…" Goku stated.

" Calm down clown… once again I'll figure out something. How is it that suddenly the tables are turned and I am saving your ass?"

" Strange how that happens… oh well… we should start…" Vegeta nodded his head in agreement as the two pure Saiyans walked toward the large door to the chamber. Goku smiled at everyone was he entered and shut the door behind him. Vegeta and Goku walked into the main chamber of the room. Goku looked over at Vegeta. " We should start right away."

Vegeta smirked. " As you wish Kakarot… just to let you know I will not be easy on you just because we are friends."

" I don't expect you to be…" Vegeta and Goku walked out into the abyss and stood facing each other. Goku looked at his friend for answers. " So what do you want me to do?"

" First off Kakarot I want you to relive the murder of your wife. Bring all that pain you felt up to the surface. Let that pain swell within and take over your body… this will unlock the doors…"

Goku nodded as Vegeta told him what he had to do. He stood perfectly still and slowly closed his eyes. He pictures himself walking in just as Sesame killed his wife. His whole body began to shake in the rage and shock of seeing Chi-chi's body laying lifeless on the floor. A yellow aura began to come forth from Goku's body and started to go out as in a ripple effect in a pond. Vegeta watched and smiled as he could feel Goku's powers coming up to the surface. ' That's it Kakarot… just a bit further…'

Goku snapped his eyes open and his powers began to explode from his body. The aura was growing in intensity. His muscle mass began to grow. He growled as he continued to relive the memory. He was angry at himself for not being able to protect her and he was angry at Sesame for taking her from him. Goku's spiky hair was growing and flashing between a dark purple color and black. Without warning Goku feel to his knees gasping for breath. He shook his head. " I couldn't do it… I could feel it but…. I just couldn't reach it…"

Vegeta walked up and held out his hand. Goku looked up and grasped it. The Saiyan Price pulled his ally to his feet. " Alright Kakarot… that was good… but you are clearly no where near where you have to be. Lets try to take this in a different direction."

Goku looked at him. " What do you suggest?"

" Try to get into that rage again. This time… Kakarot picture Sesame laughing at you. Picture him taunting you about what happen… that should do it."

Goku nodded once again. He closed his eyes and once again he got into the feel of the day of the murder. The rage was building. Sesame was laughing right at Goku. " Awe poor baby… you lost your wretched harpy…"

Goku growled. " Shut up… she was my wife… no where near a wretch… Chi-chi was very dear to me… how dare you insult my wife!" He shouted. This caused an reaction. His muscles expanded really quickly and his aura flashed and gave off a powerful shock.

Vegeta smirked as he looked at him. ' Excellent…That's the way… you're almost there…'

Sesame laughed. " What are you going to do about it monkey? Going to slap me with your tail? You are far to primitive to hurt me…"

Goku growled even louder. " Shut up…." He cursed out. The room around them began to turn really hot.

Sesame smirked. " What was that monkey? You tell someone superior to you to shut up… you gotta be put in your place."

" I said shut up! Go to hell!" Goku shouted. He snapped his eyes open once again. Goku's aura exploded. Vegeta put up a protective barrier up just as the flames began to circle up around Goku and shoot out in all directions. Goku's hair grew long and a bit spikier then his super Saiyan four form. Dark reddish purple fur was down his arm and on his chest. The underside of Goku's eyes turned red and his eyes became a cold black. His long Saiyan tail moved about behind him. The flames began to dissipate.

Vegeta looked at the warrior standing before him. Goku at last ascended. Vegeta smirked. " You did it Kakarot. You ascended."

Goku smirked. " This is the best I have ever felt before… it's just unbelievable how good it feels to have all this power flowing through me. I also have this desire to kill."

" Now you know what it feels like to be a true Saiyan."

" It's amazing… I'm ready to take that tin can down."

" As much of a hurry you might be in to destroy that tin can… we still gotta work out one more thing…. The fusion…"

Goku started to get control over his form. He blinked at Vegeta. " I knew you had something planned… fusion will definitely work in defeated that monster…"

Vegeta smiled. " Then lets now wait around… we got work to do…"

" Vegeta… don't you have to ascend first before we…."

" Kakarot… I'm way ahead of you…." Vegeta smiled as he closed his eyes and quickly he powered up to Super Saiyan five. His hair was longer and a bit spikier. It had changed from a jet black to a dark blue. Dark reddish fur was all over Vegeta's chest and all the way down his arms stopping at his wrists. His eyes were now a cold blue and the underside was red. His long Saiyan tail wagged in a rather annoyed fashion.

Goku blinked as he saw his friend standing in front of him in his transformed state. " You mean… you already did it before all of us?"

" Yes Kakarot… I had already transformed into Super Saiyan five… all the thanks to my mates untimely death… So enough of all this cit chat… we have work to do…"

Goku smiled as he jumped into his fusion stance " This is going to be one powerful fusion…"

To be continued…

Hello everyone. Sorry once again for the long wait of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review… till next time…

Trunks and goten


	16. The tool of destruction: Fusion

A/n: Hello everyone. Man I'm sorry for the long wait but as usual I have had no inspiration to write another chapter. However I got some that I needed, I watched the Eps of super seventeen and it gave me some ideas to work on this. So hope you all enjoy this, but before I go on I'l like to thank my friend Trugeta for reviewing as always, it really means a lot. The whole idea behind the ssj5 was pretty good, I agree… and yes Vegeta has grown quite a bit, not even taunting Goku like usual. Now we will see if the powers if the fused ssj 5s with do the trick.

The tool of destruction: Fusion

A year has gone by in the time chamber and the earth's last two protectors have completed their training. The two powerful warriors smile at each other as they slowly come out of the chamber. Mirai Trunks and the others who were waiting above on the lookout snapped their heads toward the opening door and a look of relief appeared on their faces.

Goku and Vegeta approached the group with determined looks pasted on their faces. Mirai Gohan approached them. " So, how did it go in there? Do you think you are ready to face Sesame?"

Goku and Vegeta didn't answer the young boys question at first. The younger Gohan approached as well and looked at them. " I know it, you guys are definite ready… There is no doubt in my mind that together all four of us will be able to defeat that monster."

Goku shook his head. " Not separately we can't."

Gohan's eyes widened in shocked. " What do you mean by that dad! I mean come on, how can this not be enough power? We could destroy the whole universe twelve times over, so how can it not be enough!"

Goku turned to Gohan and looked directly into his eyes. " Son, I didn't say that Super Saiyan five wouldn't be the tool that finished Sesame. I'm saying that if we fight as individuals we will be finished despite how strong we have become."

Mirai Trunks growled and looked at his father. " Don't tell me you actually believe this… I know you well enough father… you wouldn't stand for that."

Vegeta smirked for a quick moment and then frowned slightly. " Do you have any brains in that head of yours? We have something else in mind."

Mirai Trunks blinked several times. " What do you mean? What other plan of attack can we have? Without Super Saiyan five we are all goners."

The younger Trunks let out a laugh. " If I may… I think I know what father and Goku are planning." He approached the group. " You guys are planning of doing a Super Saiyan five fusion aren't you?"

Mirai Trunks cocked his head and had a confused expression written all over his face. " What do you mean fusion?"

Goku smiled at Trunks. " Well its when two people combine their bodies to become a whole new person. Trust me we have used this to defeat several of our most difficult enemies. What we proposing is that you and Gohan fuse and Vegeta and I will fuse. However for you boys it might take a bit of practice… I know for some it takes a bit longer then others… and since Vegeta and I already know how to do it perfectly we will demonstrate."

Gohan's eyes widened. " Dad, you can't be serious.. Fusion?"

Trunks bit his nail and looked at Goku. " But wait a minute… Fusion of powers like that, won't that only last for ten minutes or so?"

Goku's eyes snapped open. " My gosh he's right! Vegeta don't you remember what happened when we fused as Super Saiyan fours… it only lasted about ten minutes…"

Vegeta smiled. " You are worrying too much Kakarot… With that kind of power we will be able to defeat that tin can with ease.. and even if we do split, Sesame should be weakened enough for us to take him out."

Goku thought about it for a moment. " I guess your right. Well then, lets not keep them waiting, we have a fusion to perform." Vegeta nodded as he jumped to the side and extended his arms out. Goku did the same exact thing, he turned to his partner. " You ready Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned to him and nodded. " When ever your ready Kakarot." Then the two of them performed the delicate dance required to do fusion. An explosion of energy surrounded the two fighters as their fingers touched, which knocked back the other half-breeds in the area. As the energy dissipated and Vegeta and Goku were no where to be found. In their place was another man in their place. The two Demi- Saiyans from the future blinked in awe as they looked at the fighter before them.

" Where did Vegeta and Goku go?" Mirai Gohan asked.

" They are here, I am they. My name is Gogeta." The fused warrior stated.

Mirai Trunks was lost for words as he watched Gogeta show off.

Down below Sesame picked up on Gogeta's energy level. He smirked at this. ' Amazing, they have found a way to increase their powers. Looks like this planet will give me more amusement then I thought. This fight should be a good use of my time and it will be a great test to see how perfect I have become… So I dare you Saiyans to come after me… I want to test the new abilities I have come to gain in this short time… And once I am finished with you, I will prove once and for all I have no equal and I am the ultimate fighter and genius of my creator.'

Without much warning the android took to the air and turned his attention to a small town close by. Sesame laughed as he outstretched his hand and a black energy surrounded it. The blast grew in size and intensity until it was the size of a soccer ball. He let the attack float in the air for a few seconds and then floated up above it and with a swift kick Sesame sent the attack at the town evaporating it. Loud screams of the people echoed around. " I think I scored a goal… man I am a good shot…." Sesame closed his eyes and listened to the screams of the people enter his mind. " What sweet music death makes… its heavenly… But I'm sure the music I get from hearing those Saiyans last screams will be even better….."

Mirai Trunks tore his eyes from the fused warrior and rushed to see what was going on below them. His eyes widened with rage as he saw how another town was destroyed. " That monster… he just doesn't know when to quit! Curse him…"

Dende approached. " I can't agree with you more Trunks. That beast finds pleasure in hurting these people. He thinks its all sweet music.. But I feel it Trunks, you can do this and make him pay for all the stuff he has done."

Mirai Trunks nodded at Dende. " Thanks a lot Dende. You're right, I can do this and that monster will fall…" The enraged warrior walked over to his idols and father who have just fallen out of their fusion with each other.

" Father, Goku… I'm ready to do this… I'm ready to make that android pay."

Gohan approached as well. " I'm ready dad, just tell me what to do…"

Goku nodded, " Alright well we don't have much time so I expect you boys to learn this fast… but I have faith in you. So lets begin." Trunks and Gohan nodded as they stood in front of each other. " Alright boys the first thing you have to do is get your powers in sink, they have to be exactly the same for this to work…"

Trunks and Gohan nodded as they looked at each other. The two boys closed their eyes as they started to power up. With in seconds the two boys powered up their white auras. Vegeta checked to make sure they were exactly matched. He turned to Gohan. " Gohan, bring your power down just a bit." Gohan nodded as he did that. " Good, alright you have the same power…"

" Now, you boys are going to have to remember how that feels in order to do normal fusion. For Super Saiyan Five it shouldn't be much of a problem… now, I want the two of you to try to perform the dance…. Ready?"

" READY!" The said in unison. The two boys got in the exact same poses as there parents were in moment ago. They took deep breaths as they extended their arms and nodded to each other. " FU-SION-HA!" They shouted as they performed the attack and used together.

Vegeta and Goku looked at the ball of energy surrounding the fighters. When it lifted Gohan and Trunks have become a fused fighter who resembled Gotenks. His hair was a bit longer then him and the lavender streaks went downward instead of upward. The teenage fighter looked over at Goku and Vegeta with his dark blue eyes. " Well look here, we have some fans…. Thank you for coming…"

The younger Trunks laughed. " He sounds like Gotenks…"

" HEY! You dare insult the great Truhan!"

Trunks laughed on the floor. " Oh man, this is great…"

Truhan frowned. " Jerk… well you can't please them all… So where is this android, I'm ready for action!"

To be continued…

Hello everyone. How was that? I think it came out pretty good. So Truhan is born, so can Truhan and Gogeta finish off Sesame before the whole world is a lifeless wasteland? The ultimate showdown of super powers is about the begin, who will win? Find out next time…. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	17. Super Saiyan five vs Sesame

A/n: Hello everyone. I wanted to thank you all for the reviews. It really means a lot when I find out that people are enjoying my work. So without further ado here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

Super Saiyan five vs. Sesame

All of the pieces were slowly coming into play. Sesame was going to get the fight that he so desperately craved from his Saiyan rivals. The super android had given the Saiyans the push they needed and now the playing field was level and there would be a 'fair' match. The competitors were standing on top of the lookout with deadly serious expressions written across their faces. A gentle breeze blew through the area and as it went by them two veteran Saiyan combatants took a deep breath and looked at each other, determined. The younger Saiyans turned to each other and they nodded; they would leave the honor of entering combat first to Goku and Vegeta. As soon as this understanding had been reached the pureblooded Saiyans powered up their auras to the max, and the Demi Saiyans followed suit. Moments later they launched themselves at their enemy with battle-cries, and they were off to face their toughest enemy yet.

Mirai Gohan along with the younger Trunks stood at the edge of the lookout with Dende and the three of them watched as the four super powers and protectors of earth flew from site. Even though the two of them were powerful they both knew they were no match for the powerful threat that Sesame represented. Deep down within their hearts they wished they could help somehow but it was apparent that they would only slow them down and could put the others in a tough situation. Dende and the others looked down below with determined looks as it seemed everyone at that moment were thinking, ' Stay strong guys… you are the world's last hope for survival… Teach evil once and for all that good will always prevail!'

Sesame was floating only a few centimeters from the ground below him. A smug expression was written across his face as his cold eyes looked up into the darkened sky, which seemed to be covered in his evil aura. Slowly the sky began to lighten as our heroes approached. Sesame didn't seem to have too much of a concern as he slowly came down to a landing on the soft soil below him. The android closed his eyes as he got an image of their faces as his enemies approached him with great haste.

The wind began to pick up as the powerful fighters approached at speeds that were practically unheard off. With not much time to waste the group of Saiyans entered the battle-field. They flew down in perfect formation and landed softly onto the ground. Sesame slowly opened his eyes as he looked to the side to see the opposing forces to his right. None of the fighters wasted a second as they all forcefully transformed into Super Saiyan fives. Even taking their incredible display of power into account Sesame didn't show a hint of concern as he turned to face them.

Goku's and Vegeta's eyes burned with great intensity as they stared down their enemy; even the usually happy-go-lucky Goku was filled with an unusual rage in face of the atrocities the creature in front of them had committed. Their glares seemed to dig into the soul and Sesame found this oddly invigorating. With loud battle-cries the two older warriors powered up to their respective maximums.

As Goku's and Vegeta's auras began to come together the deadly android saw his opportunity to strike. With speed faster than lightning Sesame disappeared and his attack on the surprised pureblooded Saiyans literally came out of nowhere. Goku's head snapped over to his friend and ally as he was being relentlessly attacked by the android. Goku floated up from the ground and joined in on the battle. Sesame found it extremely easy to block every one of their punches with a single hand!

Sesame let out an amused snicker as he leaned back just as Goku and Vegeta were going to make a joint punch at his face. As a result the two Saiyans struck each other. As the two of them moaned in pain because of the impact Sesame turned his defense into an offense. With a quick move he swung his right leg around connecting with Goku's abdomen. As he touched down, not taking much time to rest, he sent another devastating Powerhouse kick at Vegeta. The two Saiyan warriors dug their feet into the ground and were pushed back with small fractures to their rib cage.

Gohan and Mirai Trunks could no longer stand by and let their parents go this solo. Sesame turned his attention to the two on coming attackers and rushed at them. The androids outstretched arms connected with their torsos and they were pushed back along with him with great force. With the force of the impact the boys coughed up a bit of blood. Sesame frowned as he stepped back looking at the pitiful condition he had put the boys in. Gohan's eyes instantly began to fill with a great rage as he stared right into his enemies. With his back turned Sesame was vulnerable to an attack from the elder Saiyans and to leave yourself open in front of a Saiyan is always a big mistake. Vegeta and Goku regained their poise and they cupped their hands together and they began to power up their strongest Ki attacks. The android could sense their increase in energy output and smiled as he didn't move a muscle.

" KA….ME…. HA… ME… HAAAA!" Goku shouted as the red energy flowed from his hands. At the same moment Vegeta shouted, " FINAL BLAST!"

Sesame smirked and let out a wicked laugh and at the right moment he disappeared from view. The blasts were moving at such a great velocity that the elder warriors had no time to react as the energy attacks struck their sons. Sesame was snickering, as it seemed that Gohan and Trunks were engulfed by the powerful ki. Above Dende was shocked as he could feel the aftershocks. His eyes shook in concern as for a moment he lost the lock on the Demi Saiyan's energy signatures. As the cloud of dust and debris began to settle back down bits and pieces of Gohan's fighting gi could be spotted. Goku and the others let out a sigh of relief as the dust revealed Gohan and Trunks behind a energy shield.

Gohan wiped his forehead and let out a sigh of relief as he dropped his barrier. " Wow, that was a little too close for comfort."

Trunks looked up at his friend. " Thanks Gohan, I owe you one."

Gohan laughed a little and then responded, " Nah, you don't owe me anything.. that was pay back for what you did years ago… So we're even…" He turned his attention away from the future fighter and his expression turned from a good hearted on to look of pure determination as he stared down Sesame. " It's time for us to turn up the heat…"

Vegeta smiled with confidence, " You're time has come Android."

Sesame smirked back at the proud prince. " Going to attempt fusion are we? Don't waste my time. No matter what you do I will still have the advantage."

" That's what you think Sesame." Goku stated in a stern voice, " When evil takes on those who protect the innocent and just, good always prevails. Together the four of us will put an end to your reign of terror and restore peace."

Sesame once again looked amused by Goku's statement. " I'm interested to see you try. It always feels better to beat a man after he thinks he's given his all… and I will delight in seeing those defeated expressions on your corpuses."

" Dream on android!" Trunks exclaimed.

" To each his own…" Sesame stated simply as he smiled as he began to power up his aura once again to prepare himself for another round of powerful exchanges. The Saiyans saw this as a major opportunity and all four of them got into their proper poses and each one performed the fusion flawlessly. Sesame looked on with excitement as he knew things were going to heat up big time and that was exactly what he was looking for. ' This battle will determine once and for all who is superior to who and the future of all for years to come… how invigorating indeed.'

To be continued…

Hello everyone. Man once again I'm sorry for the long wait… I've had on an off inspiration lately so I haven't had time to finish this chapter for about a week… anyway I would like to give a special thank you to my friend Trugeta for all the help with the suggestions… they really helped me out, making this story sound really good… Thank you so very much… I hope you all enjoyed it… I know I'm sorry there is a cliffy but it needs one. I'll try not to take too long for the next chapter but who knows what will happen… till then please review.

Trunks and goten


	18. Super Saiyan five fusions vs Sesame

A/N: Hello everyone. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Lately I haven't had the inspiration to work with it. On top of that I haven't had the time with school and final exams. Now that it is summer I can actually get some writing done in my spare time. In any event I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter.

Super Saiyan five fusions vs. Sesame

As the four Saiyans, who'd separated into pairs of two performed their individual fusion dances powerful surges of energy blasted throughout the surrounding area, leveling vast parts of the vicinity. Sesame, who'd watched the fusion process avidly without interfering and had limited himself to floating lazily a good mile above the ground looked pleased with the results of the fusion. 'This might not be a total waste of my time after all.' he thought with a nasty grin. He let a bit more of his power come to the surface and kept his position in this onslaught of pure energy the fusion of four Saiyans in two caused.

As the light dissipated Sesame got a better look at his fused rivals. He first glanced over at Gogeta. Sesame quickly analyzed the new fighters fighting power and smirked. Gogeta had spiky black hair with a few highlights of blackish blue hair. His eyes were an icy black color and his body was covered in dark fur. A smirk appeared on his face as he stared down Sesame. " Today's the day you learn the meaning of pain Sesame."

" Is that a fact? I haven't even begun to show you the true limits of my power. When I'm done with you, you will be the definition of pain. And believe me I will enjoy every minute of it." Sesame then turned to his left and saw Truhan. Truhan had pretty long hair that spiked out much like Raditz's. There were long highlights of lavender hair, a trait he inherited from Trunks. Truhan turned to Sesame and stared at him with his cold dark blue eyes and in some way that made Sesame excited.

" Now that is the look I enjoy to see in my opponent's eyes. A look of determinedness and one of pure hatred for an enemy. You know why I like that look so much? It makes it more enjoyable for me to break your spirits. This will be fun indeed, and if you monkeys are finished with your little show… lets get this fight started so I can prove once and for all who is the most powerful being in the universe."

Truhan frowned slightly and as he was talking he was rubbing his finger in his hear.

" Will you shut up already your making my ears bleed. I don't know about breaking our spirits but I do agree with you on one thing… this battle will prove who is the strongest and that will be me, the mighty Truhan!"

Sesame started to let out a mighty cackle, apparently amused with Truhan's bold statement. Taking this opportunity to strike Gogeta disappeared from view and suddenly appeared in front of Sesame giving him a powerful right hook into his jaw. The impact spun Sesame several feet from where he first was and when he landed he dug his feet into the ground and rubbed the blood from his lip and smirked. " Very clever, attacking me when I have my guard down. You're not the only one who can play dirty."

With that Sesame stood up letting his aura explode a dark purple color and in an instant seemed to vanish from sight with intense speed. Gogeta stopped in his tracks as he looked around for the devilish creature. Sesame's speed had reached a new peak and made him appear to be nothing but a blur even for Gogeta's eyes. Sesame would alter his movements in an effort to confuse him and laughed. " What's wrong? Can't find me? Try over here…." As Gogeta turned around to push him he realized he was punishing air.

Sesame played this game with Gogeta until it seemed to get him bored and he separated himself into multiple copies of himself. The two fused Saiyans realized that they were completely surrounded but what they weren't certain if these copies were clones or just illusions caused by Sesame. Truhan backed off a bit and joined up with his comrade. The younger warrior smiled up at Gogeta and had a sneaky expression on his face, " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

" Oh yeah… time to bring out our secret weapon… Super Kamikaze ghosts…. That will take care of everything." Gogeta smiled as he and Truhan spat out several ghosts that were almost identical to their creators except they were white and more ghost like. The two fused Saiyans smiled at each other and in unison declared an attack. In an instant there were explosions galore. The fused warriors were blinded by all the smoke and dust that was kicked up by the blasts and this was just what Sesame was looking for.

In the cover of smoke Sesame ruthlessly attacked Truhan. As the attack was going on Gogeta was trying to get a grasp of the situation but the amount of visibility he had was less then a few inches. Truhan and Sesame flew into the air throwing powerful pushes that caused immense surges of power throughout the veracity. As a result of these powerful exchanges the Earth below was beginning to tremble with ferocity.

Gogeta looked down at the ground belong him and he began to notice how it was beginning to crack under the pressure of the two combatants. He narrowed his eyes as he floated above the ground and looked up at the fight above his head. Truhan at this point had pulled out a sword and Sesame smirked. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me with something like that? Swords are fragile just as much as the person who wealds it. You're going to have to come up with a better strategy then that."

Truhan smirked back at Sesame. "Didn't anyone tell you not to judge a book by its cover? It may look like a weak old sword now but just you wait, this sword is more then it appears." Truhan lifted the sword to eye level and all of a sudden it started to glow as if it was holding some of his energy inside it. "This sword is one that feeds off a person's power as well as their souls strength and let me tell you that makes this sword powerful…"

" Then why don't you show me what your new toy can do boy… words mean nothing, action is all that matters in this world."

Truhan looked down at Gogeta who was watching intensely. " Whatever you do, don't make any sudden movements, this sword will destroy anything that moves" With that Truhan closed his eyes and smiled as he whispered the word, " Shatter.." Sesame watched in amusement as the sword quickly broke into small pieces and lazy surrounded Truhan's body. Truhan smirked and had a bloodlust look in his eyes. " This sword is thirsty for your blood and it has never been denied before."

Sesame laughed. " You honestly believe that a weak attack like that will destroy me? You're more of a fool then I thought."

Truhan licked his lip and smirked. "Shred through the darkness, Kurashiki." At that moment all of the broken pieces of the sword flew at him treating to tear him to pieces.

To be continued…

Well there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have had writing it. Once again I wanna thank my friend Trugeta for helping me with suggestions. It really helps me out and helps me improve my writing. So thank you once again. Will Truhan be able to defeat Sesame or will it take more to bring this android down? Find out next time. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


End file.
